The Ties that Bind us Together
by ZariGS
Summary: Discontinued until further notice.
1. Prologue: Dreams and Reality

Authors Note: This is my first Fic, so I bear with me (I'm still new to writing). This chapter is mainly about establishing the new character, Emi. The true "story" part begins with the next chapter. Please Enjoy (And R&R!)

A/N2: Many thanks to ThorHammer17 for his review! The prologue is now updated, better than before. Expect Chapter One to get the following treatment soon.

"..." : Characters talking

'...' : Thinking

/.../ : Djinn talking

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Golden Sun or any of its contents; I do own Emi and the Jupiter Djinn Storm.

_The girl stared out over the wreckage, numb with disbelief. Izumo, one of the island villages out in the Great Eastern Sea, had just been crushed into nonexistence by some unknown force. All that now remained was charred beams and splinters of once proud buildings. A harsh breeze began picking up as she stepped through the broken gates, stinging her eyes with acrid black smoke. Nervous, she began to call out, hoping in her heart that she wasn't the only survivor._

_"Anyone?" "Anyone here?"_

_She stumbled, tripping over a fallen beam, her scream of surprise echoing in the harsh silence. Brushing the soot off of her long limbs, she continued onward, occasionally tripping again as her eyes glazed over in shock. In front of her was a small flame, __its __flickering tendrils like coils of death.  
_

_The receding flames lit her violet hair with a devilish orange glow, turning her head into a sight that would make small children scream. Heat forced itself against her face, while smoke stung her eyes, bringing forth tears. _

_The girl stopped next to one of the buildings, gagging as the wind changed direction, filling her lungs momentarily with the sweet acrid scent of burning flesh._

_She turned away from that one, not wanting to let her imagination do the rest of the work on what had happened to the people inside._

_Vaguely she could tell her feet were leading her somewhere without her command, her mind unconsciously willing them in the direction of home. She knew beforehand what she would see._

_Legs now rooted to the ground, she stared at the blackened remnants of the house her family had dwelled in; where she had lived before her training began. All it took was one small tear to fall, one tear to break the dam holding back her emotions. Her tears began falling with increased frequency, blurring her vision of the nightmarish sight in front of her._

_She picked up a charred piece of wood poking out of the ground in front of her, tears sizzling slightly as they fell on it. The wind began to rise, and she watched as the shard she held crumbled. She sifted her fingers through the small flakes that still remained, shattered remnants of a former whole.  
_

_'Just like my life is now.'_

_Slowly sinking to her knees, she placed her head in her hands, shutting out everything. She let out a small moan of despair, sobs slowly wracking her slender frame. There was no one left to share her pain. Only her. _

_For the first time in her life, she wished life would desert her, so great was the despair…_

Emi sat up in bed, and clutched her knees to her chest, still shaking with the force of her nightmare. Gazing out at into the night, she wondered how a dream could feel so real…

* * *

"Emi."

"Emi!"

The voice calling her out of sleep was promptly followed by a loud banging on her room's door.

"Coming, taskmaster."

Emi sighed as she rolled out of bed. Quickly she changed into one of the grey training robes that were customary of her school. The emblem of Venus was etched into the right shoulder, signifying the school's long time tradition of turning out competent Venus Adepts. At only16, she wasn't quite at the age where one would begin training with Psynergy; she would have to wait one more year for that. Instead, it was focus on blade wielding techniques, sharpening the body in preparation for becoming an Adept. Still not quite awake yet, she walked over to the small mirror, stretching out her limbs absentmindedly.

Looking back at her were dark violet eyes, covered by a few wisps of stray violet hair.

Emi never really understood how she got her hair color, or why it was different than everyone else's. She had her mother's violet eyes, and her father's height, but purple hair? With a grimace, Emi combed her hands through the shoulder length strands before sulking downstairs.

Emi stopped before entering the main corridor, not wanting to get taunted by her peers for her unnatural hair color just yet. Taunting and jeering always seemed to be a part of her life, being the odd one out. Oh, she ignored all of it by now.

'Not that lashing out does any good…'

Her purple eyes seemed to freeze as she recalled the last time she had struck back. The parents had scorned her, shunned her from the rest of the village. And her two instructors, Sira and Kira, couldn't do anything about it. Not when their jobs were at stake. If they protected her they wouldn't get funding for their school.

'Normally you would think being different would mean being special. Too bad it doesn't always work out that way…'

She tossed her head from side to side, before she let it hang in front of her.

'Master Kira would have liked to help me too…'

Her instructors, Kira and Sira, were the twin owners of this sword fighting school. Kira was marginally taller; the more powerful of the two, his charcoal black hair only barely long enough to tie into a tight club behind him. Sira's smaller stature made him the man for speed, though he kept his locks long enough to keep in a ponytail behind him.

Amused, she twirled a long figure around a few strands of her own hair, delighting in how soft its violet strands were. She sighed. It was time to get going.

'I'll get yelled at if I tarry any longer.'

Gritting her teeth, she stepped through the sliding door into the training hall, expecting one or more of her "peers" to be about, ready to pester her again. When she only saw Kira, she frowned in puzzlement. Then it dawned on her where they were.

'Of course; It's their day off. Trust them to desert their studies.'

They didn't really get days off here in this school; not when people skipped training on any days they could get away with it. She rolled her eyes, wondering how people could be so lazy.

Feigning an expression of disgust, she focused instead on getting into her training, hefting a practice blade off the wall. Her instructor held a similar blade, for today they were doing a real fake sparring match. She was accustomed enough to these blades that her teachers now used actual battles to teach, rather than performing practice strokes, or striking a dulled blade against a dummy suspended from the ceiling.

"Ready?"

Kira raised his blade once she was in position at the center of the training floor. At her nod, they began.

The only sound was the ring of metal on metal as two blades flashed and collided again and again. Her face set in a mask of grim concentration, Emi focused on speeding up her strokes, feeling herself slowly giving up ground to her opponent's superior strength. Realizing she could not match her instructor's endurance if the fight were to drag on, Emi knew she had to take a chance. Quickly she stepped forward, inside her opponent's swing, simultaneously raising her blade. She stopped when she felt the edge of a sword tap her just above the waist.

She opened her eyes to find her sword at her instructor's neck, while his blade rested lightly at her side.

"That was a…interesting bout, Emi."

At her instructor's gaze, she nodded in understanding. Slowly lowering her weapon, trying to conceal how tired her arm was, she replaced it upon the weapons rack where she had found it earlier.

Exhaling slowly, Emi sank to the floor, muscles complaining with the strain of so long a fight. Today they had fought with heavy training blades, which weighed roughly twice that of a standard Long Sword. The blades were designed to increase endurance as well as speed, both effects taking place once one shifted back to using lighter weapons.

'I'm just glad I didn't drop it this time…'

She smiled, remembering the first time she had tried to pick up one of these types of blades. She had barely been able to lift it an inch off the ground.

As if reading her mind, Kira spoke, brown eyes laughing.

"That is what these years of training are for, young one."

Emi's violet eyes clouded over, remembering the long years she had endured. Over her four years at this school she had always been fast, far faster than her peers. Of course this only led to more taunting, but she didn't care. Her instructors had noticed this of course, starting her on the heavier blades much earlier than the basic training course proposed. She frowned, wondering why she was always so different from everyone else. She blinked, breaking her train of thought. Reminding herself that she was still in the midst of a training session, she turned back to look at her instructor expectantly.

"That was the first draw I have had in quite a while."

He drawled his words slowly.

At this Emi's mouth quirked upwards slightly, recalling how much the extra practices she had snuck in during nighttime had helped her training. Seeing her face, he smiled slightly too; it had been more than once that this particular instructor had come down on night rounds only to find her practicing alone.

Leaning down to where she sat, he put a large, calloused hand on her shoulder.

"Well done, Emi."

She gave him a cheerful smile as a reply, happy to be praised.

'It is a nice contrast to how my peers treat me.'

She sighed, then yawned.

Emi stood back up, looking once again into the amused eyes of her instructor.

"I think I need to go take a rest again…"

Her drowsy mind half-noticed she was speaking through yawns now.

Her taskmaster only shook his head at this and laughed, deep voice echoing in the quiet room.

"You more than deserve it after that match."

She gave him a thankful smile, trudged up the stairs, sleepily opening her door and landing on the bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

_Emi looked up, as if waking from a trance. _

_All she saw around her were trees and shrubs ensnared in a thick, swirling fog._

_She seemed to be in some sort of a clearing, the remains of some sort of temple. These ruins were remarkably familiar to her by now; she had been here many times before, if only in her dreams. She wondered whether they actually existed in reality, or if they were just a figment of her imagination._

_It had been quite a while since she had come here…_

_She hopped down from the rock she was seated on, just like always, and began trudging forward, her boots yielding a soft crunch each time they pressed against the worn cobblestone. _

_As she walked along the path, the fog swirled into shapes, forming picturesque representations of creatures, only to fade back into a white wall in moments. She didn't recognize half of the creatures the fog showed her, though she knew they must exist. At the thought of creatures, she opened her ears and listened intently in the woods on both sides of her.  
_

_Aside from her soft footsteps, the woods were eerily silent, as if bereft of any living creatures._

_"That's very strange…" _

_She stopped walking momentarily, shifting her head to stare intently at the pathway beneath her. Every time she came here she couldn't understand why this path was here._

_'It's almost reminiscent of a link between two places…'_

_She smiled, remembering what was coming._

_'Or two people.'_

_She began running, laughing at the wonderful feel of the wind floating its way through her long hair.__ After a few fleeting moments, she reached a second clearing, this one housing a lone individual. She slowed to a stop, gracefully halting with her feet closed together.  
_

_From where she stood she could make out a familiar green cloak and dark brown hair, the fog hiding the rest of his features._

_She ran up and gave him a hug, ruffling his hair._

_Letting out a small laugh, he returned the hug._

_"It's good to see you again."_

_Sometimes it seemed like this man was her only friend…_

_

* * *

_

"Felix!"

Groggily, Felix sat forward on his cot, clutching his throbbing head. Shaking his head to wake up, his eyes fell blankly on the wall in front of him, as his thoughts shifted back to that peculiar dream.

'I was dreaming of her again…'

"Felix are you in there or not?"

"Yes Jenna, I'll be right there."

More awake now, he ran a hand through his dark brown hair, quickly tying it back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. After donning his usual green cloak, and buckling on his long sword, he stopped at his mirror.

Gazing back at him were a pair of deep brown eyes, shining as if hiding unseen depths. Oddly enough, they reminded him of another pair, though these were a deep violet…

"Felix!" Jenna's insistent voice brought him back to reality once again.

'It was only a dream…' He thought as he stepped through the doorway to greet his sister.

"I swear Felix, sometimes you seem like you exist in another world entirely!"

Jenna shook her head slightly as if to emphasize her point, auburn hair swishing slightly in its high ponytail. Today she was dressed in a long flowing dress, a slightly darker shade of red than her hair. On it were swirling patterns of spiraling flames, seeming to emulate actual fire as she walked. It matched her element perfectly.

'She's certainly dressed up for today…'

Felix really wasn't. He was still wearing his standard Knight's uniform, grey coat worn over steel plate mail, with a sword belt buckled loosely around his waist. He wasn't wearing his greaves today, because of how they hindered his movement. He laughed at the thought of wearing greaves to a festival.

'I don't want to look like a walking chicken at a festival…'

The only reply Felix gave to Jenna's earlier question was a grunt as he shifted his sword belt into a more comfortable position. His ears picked up her barely audible sigh, nodding as she beckoned him to follow her down the long corridors.

The two siblings had just passed the great hall in the castle, where Jenna paused while Felix stole a glance at the great hourglass situated on a dial in the center of the room. He shook his head as he returned, message not needing to be spoken.

'We're going to be late. Isaac will kill us if we are.'

Garet, a close childhood friend of theirs, came out of a cross corridor just in time to be a human roadblock for the running siblings. The collision ended with a three-person pyramid; Garet on the bottom, very displeased at having such an annoying wake up call.

"Oof watch where you're going, you—"

He stopped when he saw who was on top of him.

"Jenna, Felix!" Garet cried out, laughing as the trio stood up.

"Normally I'm the only one to go running into people on accident. Has some of my clumsiness rubbed off on you…?" Garet chocked out after his laughter subsided.

Jenna, face flushing with a tinge of rage at being called clumsy by king clumsy himself, raised a fist to strike him.

"Can it."

Felix caught her wrist before the blow could connect. He ground his teeth, displeased at his friend's lack of punctuality and his sister's short temper.

"Garet. What are you doing here? Do you even know what day it is?"

He hoped switching the topic would cool off his little sister's temper.

"Oh crap. Thanks Felix."

Garet took off, racing madly back into his room. Jenna shook her head, watching him leave.

"Let's go brother; Garet will be later there than us, so maybe _we_ won't get yelled at by Isaac."

Snickering, they took of, sprinting towards the gates for the celebration.

* * *

Isaac sighed, leaning his head back in his chair to stare once again at the ceiling, his studies forgotten. Today was a festival, arranged to celebrate the war effort. It was also a celebration for him, as today was the day he graduated out of Vale's Adept Academy, to become a Knight. How lucky he was to have the festival and his big day coincide together. Guests would of course come up and congratulate him. He would make sure that he had his friends to hide behind.

Isaac closed his eyes and sighed once more, thoughts shifting to the Academy. These days, it seemed that every young person in Vale went to there; Adept or not, it was needed to have every hand ready for war.

'This war is so stupid. Why can't anyone else see it? All one nation does is point fingers at another, hoping to gain power in the ensuing conflict.'

Even the Academy, which taught swordplay, trained the young adults in Psynergy, was now giving lessons on the war. Isaac shook his head, remembering how boring that class had been.

'Boring but necessary. War is all too real for us.'

Weyard had been entrenched in this war for about a year now, some countries declaring themselves neutral, while others took sides. No one really knew who started the conflict, or what initial quandary started the strife. Isaac let out a small sarcastic laugh, scoffing at the thought.

'Not that anyone cares anymore; it has turned into a pure power struggle. No one cares about the lives wasted except us, the people who fight in these battles.'

Fidgeting, he got out of his chair to look at the map of Weyard, framed on the wall of his large study.

He traced his finger along the continents caught in the strife, finding the cities and villages caught in the middle of the conflict.

"Vale, Vault, Kalay to the south on one side. Tolbi and Lalivero in northern Gondowan are on the other. Imil, Kolima and Bilibin declared themselves neutral. Towns like Xian have natural obstacles guarding them..."

His finger dropped back down to his side, his blue eyes hardening.

"And the war front is spreading, more rapidly by the day."

He took one last look at the aged map, shaking his head. The war only encompassed Angara and northern Gondowan at the moment, though he suspected that would change. Once the conflict started spreading across the sea, no one would be safe.

"Even islands like that of Izumo will be drawn into the conflict if it doesn't stop…"

Sighing in disgust, he turned to prepare himself for this joyful day…

* * *

_The young girl cried._

_Once again she had been the butt end of a taunting session; pointless pestering over her violet hair color._

_She didn't know why she had this hair. Sometimes it seemed more of a curse than a blessing. Sniffing slightly and trying holding back tears, the young girl of about 10 began picking her way along the beach, a small stick in hand. The girl began waving the stick around, imagining she was holding a sword, fighting a battle against a great adversary._

_Soon she grew tired, glancing back at Izumo as her stomach growled with hunger._

_ 'If I go back, I only face more taunting…' _

_Numbly, she wondered why she ever went back. The older girls were the main instigators to her taunting; mostly because they were upset with how their life was working out._

_'All I can do is run away…I can't even fight back.'_

_She was determined to get into a sword fighting school, not wanting to get taunted anymore. She looked down at the ground as her tummy rumbled once more. Should she go back or not?_

_Unable to make a decision, she wavered unsteadily on the beach._

_Closing her eyes, she felt the mists descend from the sea, surrounding her. Idly, she wondered if _he_ would come; her only friend._

_She felt sturdy arms close around her, gently supporting her. A familiar voice called into her ear. _

_"Let it all out. I am here for you, my friend." _

_In the arms of her only friend, she wept, letting her tears flow, their saltiness matching that of the sea…_

_

* * *

_

Emi woke up, tears streaking her cheeks. This time it was a dream of the past, back when she still stayed with her parents. Wiping her eyes with the warm blanket, a sad smile worked its way onto her face as she reminisced about life back then.

'I don't know how I would have survived without his support. I wonder what his name was…'

Her brow furrowing, she tried to recall what his name was. She had known that boy from the dreams as long as she could remember, yet at 16 she still didn't know his name. He had helped her so much, giving her comfort when she felt down, being a confident when she had troubles.

'I guess having his name was never an important matter at the time…'

She remembered how she would tell him stories about Weyard, legends and tales older than anyone still alive. She missed those stories, learning them from her mother Shara. Thinking of her family brought tears to her eyes.

'How I miss them…especially Shena.'

Her little sister was too young to play with her, being seven years younger than her. By the time Emi had come here at 12, Shena was only five years old.

'At least she'll be treated okay, with her cinnamon brown hair and hazel green eyes. Better than I was at least.'

She made a pouting face, blowing a small raspberry into the morning stillness. Giggling to herself, she stood up, shivering slightly as she stretched out muscles still stiff from yesterday's training session.

'With all this thinking I'm not getting any more sleep, at least not anytime soon'

Completing her usual stretching routine, Emi rummaged through her small dresser, pulling out and donning snug, warm clothes, not wanting to be caught off guard during a particularly cold winter.

'It's certainly cold enough for snow today,'

Emi cast a critical eye through her shut window, searching the sky for any clouds that might bring snow.

'No clouds in the sky at all, meaning no snow for today.'

She turned to open her door after brushing out the tangles in her violet hair, pausing when she heard voices in the training hall below her. Sighing to herself, she turned her head to gaze forlornly back at her small cot.

'I don't want to face the taunting just yet…'

It still wore at her, though she did her best to ignore it whenever possible. Immediately she brightened however, when she remembered today was her day off. Knowing how hard she worked, her instructors actually _gave_ her a day off, so she didn't have to fret over skipping training.

'It comes with working harder than all the rest'

Her twin instructors made certain her day off was always different from the day the others skipped, as a token of kindness for her devotion to learning. It was the largest reward her instructors could give her; she knew they knew all about the taunting and pestering she endured. Smiling to herself, she opened her door, knowing exactly where she wanted to go for the day.

* * *

Emi stepped quickly through the hall, unable to hide the spring in her step as she moved to pull her Great Sword and its sheath out of her cubbyhole. She smiled at the sword, running her hand over its long leather sheath. It had been the best gift she had gotten for her sixteenth birthday, given to her by her instructors for her hard work.

'Never mind it was also the only gift…'

She stopped that train of thought. There was no point in losing herself in sadness, not on this day.

She paid no attention to the annoyed looks of her peers, grinning at the thought of getting back for all the taunting she had endured.

Casting one more look up at the sky to judge what the weather held, she trudged toward the forest, her one place of solace in life.

A few moments later she was following the single trail out of the village, breath puffing in icy clouds in front of her. Winter air always reminded her of the festivities the season involved.

'I should really be enjoying the beautiful landscape in front of me, not reminiscing over the past.'

Yet all she could do was frown. Winter was truly a bittersweet time of year for her, the festivities were nice, but the taunting and jeering she faced really put a damper on the feelings…

Entrenched in her own thoughts, Emi almost missed the sound of voices coming up on the path behind her.

Quickly glancing around, Emi climbed up the nearest tree, not wanting to work her way out of another session with the elder girls of the town. Holding her breath as they passed below her, she sighed with relief when their animate discussion faded off in the distance.

Climbing down stiffly from her place in the tree, she let out a muffled squeak of surprise, falling from her perch as her hand brushed against something small on the branch next to her.

* * *

Groaning slightly from her landing point in the bushes, she glanced back up at the tree, wondering what her hand had touched. She was promptly greeted by something soft and purple smacking her in the forehead, then landing in her lap.

Sitting up slowly, Emi glanced at the little creature, picking it up in her hands to get a better look at it. It had minute turquoise eyes, positioned slightly forward from the sides of its head.

"Why hello there, you little thing."

Emi crooned at it, stifling a giggle as it cocked its head endearingly as if it understood her words.

/You are a Jupiter Adept, are you not?/

Emi couldn't find the source of the voice. It was as if it was spoken directly into her mind, not audibly. Glancing around the bushes in confusion, she jumped when she realized it was the little creature speaking.

Dropping it suddenly, she backed up, a frightened expression taking control of her face.

"What…are you?" she asked, not really intent on finding out the answer. She was in the midst of questioning herself about why she was so afraid of something so cute when it spoke again.

/I am a Jupiter Djinn. My name is Storm./

"Jupiter Djinn huh, never heard of anything like it."

Emi sat, ignoring the twigs and leaves poking into her skin, bemusedly watching the Djinn as it flapped its tiny wings to get airborne.

She pulled herself out of the bushes that had broken her fall, making sure she wasn't injured anywhere. Satisfied that she was okay, Emi looked inquiringly toward the little Djinn, still floating lazily through the air in front of her.

"I'm heading out along the path to Gaia Rock. You coming with me?"

She really hoped the answer would be yes.

/Of course,/ he replied, his small face set in an odd expression.

She could swear, just from the voice, that if it had teeth, it would be sporting a wide grin on its face right now. Emi gave out a little laugh as the Djinn floated above her and flopped itself on top of her head.

"Comfortable?"

/Yes./

Laughing again, she stepped off onto the path once more, delighted to have finally found a new friend.

* * *

_A sleek ship swiftly approached the __Island__ of __Izumo__, bent on destruction._

_As the town settled down in the early evening, its citizens eating dinner, shapes entered the village. The sun was sinking below the horizon, enveloping the land its red light._

_One form stopped between every two buildings, fading into the shadows to wait for the signal._

_One figure did not stand next to a building. Instead, this man walked calmly to the center of the village, where he climbed onto the platform used mainly for festivals._

_Agatio smiled, his grin reaching both of his pointed ears. Everything was going according to plan._

_"Ha! How can these people be so careless?"_

_He raised his hand, lighting a small orb of orange flame in his palm._

_That was the signal. It was time for the plan to begin._

_Immediately, each figure began shimmering, setting their assigned houses on fire, making sure the people inside could not escape._

_Izumo roiled, baking in the flames. Screams tore their way through the night sky as the people inside the houses smoldered._

_Satisfied with the destruction, Agatio and his men walked out, heading back to the ship. _

_"Now men, we head home, back to Prox for a celebration!"_

_The men cheered loudly. It was always good to have a celebration after a hard day's work._

_

* * *

_

Emi had been touring around the island with Storm, conversing happily, joyful to have finally found someone who didn't want to tease her about her hair. In fact, she had learned from their discussion that purple hair was common for Jupiter Adepts.

'Now that's a pleasant surprise. It would be nice to be considered normal for once…'

She paused in her walking, wondering what being normal was like.

Emi looked up in the direction of home, sensing something. That was another thing Storm had told her about. Jupiter Adepts sometimes had premonitions of the future.

"Something is wrong. _Very_ wrong. And it involves Izumo"

She dreaded what was coming, shivering slightly.

"I think I need to head back home, Storm."

She glanced up at her small companion, wondering what his reaction would be.

/I'm coming with you, if that's what you are asking./

"Hold on then. I'm going to run."

Grimly she broke into a sprint, racing along the path that winded its way through the forest towards Gaia Rock. When she was approaching the edge of the forest, her nose smelled something nasty.

'Smoke…'

She wrinkled her face in disgust. It was the acrid kind of smoke, one that came from a combination of burning different substances other than wood.

'That would mean whatever is burning isn't supposed to be burned…'

Her heart sank as she approached the edge of the woods. Smoke was coming from the direction of her home. Willing more power into her legs, she sprinted faster, coming onto the outcropping that overlooked her village.

It was Izumo that was burning.

Her dream from two nights hadn't been just a nightmare; it was a premonition. Just like in the dream, she was now alone. Sinking to her knees, she began crying, tears falling from her shattered face.

Storm placed his tiny wing around her, giving her what comfort he could.

* * *

So...How was it?

**A/N: **A little explanation on why I chose to use a new character:

It wasn't really a conscious decision for me in the beginning. I could have used one of the eight party members, but they didn't really fit what I wanted the character to be able to do. (Besides, I have the shippings planned out already for those characters. ^_^) In the end it boiled down to whether wanted to use a new character, or use Karst (As she was closest to the idea I had in mind). Karst was closest, but I wanted this character role to have a kind side (and be able to travel with the others, which I didn't think Karst would be able to do, not without me bending the character a bit). I don't want to bend any character personalities in this fic; I'd really like to keep all all of that similar to in-game. So I chose to use a new character. Anyway, I'm almost done with the next chapter, where the story actually begins.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1: Storms of Fate

A/N: Chapter one is here! A new character joins the story in the part. Read to find out who it is!

A/N2: Fixed up the chapter with the help of reviews. The main change is Felix's battle scene, where I completely overhauled the entire section, while every other change was minor formatting/grammar work. Oh and the very first paragraph is different. Many thanks to ThorHammer17!

Speech Guide:

"..." : Characters talking

'...' : Thinking

/.../ : Djinn talking

Disclaimer (#2): I don't own the rights to Golden sun or any of its characters/plot/whatever. I do own Emi and the Jupiter Djinn Storm.

_The girl dropped out of the elm tree, landing with a grace that only comes with practice. Violet eyes glinting merrily, she watched the green forest spill over the land in front of her, the greenery extending into the distance. This forest had been her home for the past year, after the obliteration of her small village. Tilting her head upwards, she searched the air for her tiny companion. After a few moments, he appeared, drifting lazily along under the treetops. Grinning with mischief, the girl bounded forward and plucked the small purple Djinn out of the air._

Her violet eyes gazed at its small turquoise ones for a moment, its feeling of annoyance not lasting long against her mirth.

"Has it really been a year?"

She stared at him quietly, gaiety momentarily forgotten, before turning once more to the forest's edge.

/Yes Emi it has./

Storm stared back, just as solemnly, before jumping quickly out of her hands to land on her head with a soft thump.

"Hey!" Emi cried, snatching the small creature off her head.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, trying to sound angry, but failing miserably.

/But I like it up there…/ Storm replied, cocking his head and staring endearingly at her.

Chuckling once more, she replaced the Djinn back on its perch before stepping out of the forest towards the village she once called home.

* * *

She stopped momentarily at the hill that overlooked Izumo, turning her head so she wouldn't see the charred remains. Even after a while, she didn't want to see the remains, for fear her grief would come back.

She was seventeen now, a year and a few days older since the day her village had been destroyed. She had spent that time with Storm, getting over her grief while he taught her Psynergy. Whatever had caused the blatant attack hadn't been after goods or any sort of looting.

'Why would anyone go out of their way to murder a whole village?'

The part that confused her most was why the target had been Izumo. They held nothing of great importance here beyond Gaia Rock, which the marauders hadn't touched. The Ruins of Aleph, where good and evil were said to have been born, was on the other side of the world. None of this made sense. Not even after the lessons she had endured with Storm on Weyard's history and lore. Something was missing, the vital part to the puzzle.

/Emi/ Storm called, or rather commanded, forcing her to look up at its small form.

/Emi, we must go into Izumo. It is time./

'Time for what' she silently asked herself, wondering why Djinn had to be so cryptic.

Silently gazing at the ruins, she turned back to Storm, only to find him staring back intently at her.

Nodding slowly, she got up, albeit reluctantly, and began the descent towards the remains of her hometown.

Pausing slightly as she reached the main gate, Emi began having second thoughts about going back into the village. Now that she was here up close, the charred buildings seemed a trifle haunted…

/Emi!/ Storm called once again.

'He sure is insistent today…'

Mumbling under her breath, she stepped through the remains of the gate.

Closing her eyes, she silently dreaded what she might find, even if it had been a year.

Gathering courage, she stepped forward, placing one foot at a time.

* * *

Felix looked up, swearing he heard a rustling in the bushes that surrounded the clearing. He listened intently for a few minutes. Nothing.

'Must have been my active imagination. Again.'

Sighing mightily to himself, his gaze drifted out of focus, memories clouding out reality.

_Felix looked out in front of him, seeing his younger self from one year ago. This was back in the castle, in the common rooms where he, his sister Jenna, Garet, and Prince Isaac would meet to play. At 17, he was the oldest of the four; training completed well before the other three. He had just gotten word from the Castle physician about his father's death. His older self remembered the feeling of loss, of numbness, of incredulous disbelief._

_Time fast-forwarded itself now, to about one month later. Once again the four of them chatted together in the same room, enjoying each others company. Yet Felix stood off to the side, his eyes hollow, as if they had lost their sparkle. Jenna had mostly gotten over their father's death, helped out of sorrow by her friends love and compassion. Felix still clung on the hollow feeling, burying himself in memories. He was always one to close himself off, bottling in his feelings, never showing much emotion. _

_Now both he and his sister were orphans. _

_Garet and Prince Isaac did their best to cheer him up, with little success. He eventually became distant, speaking rarely, shutting out the outside world…_

'It's not good to focus only on the past.' Felix shook his head, forcing the painful memories away from his vision.

Looking up, he stared bleakly at the scenery around him. The forest was quaint and calm, the evening breeze ruffling tree leaves in the quiet air. It was chilliest here, for he had camped out for the night on top of a small hill, choosing the most defensible place possible. Winter was fast approaching, though he doubted they would get snow in this area.

This was his fourth assignment as a Knight of Vale, this time sent on the mission of informing the people of Vault about how the war front was going, who the casualties were, what supplies needed to be sent. Who would want to go inform people that their friends and family were dying on the war front?

'I'm Death's little messenger.'

Oh he could grumble to himself about it, but he knew he was the most appropriate choice for this mission. He knew the loss of losing a loved one, so he was expected to have compassion for those who just got the news of their loss with his report.

'And the death toll only grows...'

Much to everyone's dismay, Isaac's prediction had been correct. The small war from one year ago had escalated into a global conflict, one nation pointing fingers at another in blame when attacked.

Felix was so engrossed in his musings that he failed to notice the approach of a Dire Wolf, slinking behind him out of the surrounding woods in hope of a fresh meal.

He heard the padding of pawed feet behind him only moments before its leap. He dove to safety, feeling the wind from its jaws pass over his head, before they closed with a sharp snap. He sat up, kneeling from behind his minuscule cover, a fallen tree scarcely large enough to protect his exposed legs. For a split second he wished he had kept his greaves on, before turning to focus on his opponent. His heart sank. While he had dived to safety the wolf had positioned itself between him and his sword; it was still lying where he had left it, glinting in the evening sunlight. The Academy back at Vale had only brushed over tutoring its students in bare hand fighting, preferring to teach its students the variety of weaponry instead.

'I can only hope it will be enough...'

Felix's brow furrowed in concentration, warily watching as the wolf began running at him, closing the meager distance between then in seconds. Once again it was aiming for his head, wide lupine jaws held open.

'I'm not going to be able to avoid this, not while kneeling.'

Acting quickly, he raised him left arm in front of his face, hoping to block the attack with his armor-encased forearm. He winced where the wolf's jaws squeezed the armor, the momentum of its leap knocking him over. The armor had held, though it was surely dented with teeth marks.

Gripping the Dire Wolf's neck with his free hand, he winced as its back claws scraped their way across his shins as it tried to escape. When his grip held fast on its neck, the wolf released his armored forearm from its jaws, hungrily trying to snap them on the face below it. One arm wasn't going to be enough to hold it at bay. Placing both of his arms against the wolf's neck, Felix pushed back against it with all his might.

'I'm not going to die here. Not like this!'

His nose recoiling at the wolf's rancid breath, Felix bit his tongue in an attempt to ignore the pain throbbing in his legs.

'With both arms tied up in preventing my face from being eaten, I'm going to have to resort to using Psynergy.'

He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate despite all the factors raging on his senses. The Dire Wolf began growling, annoyed at the resistance put up by its prey, snapping his concentration.

His arms were gradually growing tired from the continual reverse tug-of-war; the wolf was slowly wining the battle, having gravity to help it in the struggle. Soon half the distance between their two heads had been closed. Felix gazed up into its half-mad grey eyes.

Fear gave him the strength he needed. In the face of death he began calling forth power stronger than he ever had before.

"Clay Spire!"

The pulse of power ebbed as three giant stalactites fell from the sky upon the Dire wolf's back, breaking its spine with a resounding crack.

The now limp form fell upon the fatigued Felix, knocking the breath out of him for a moment.

Gasping, he rolled it off, getting a better look at his aggressor. The wolf was scarcely more than skin and bones. Its fur was matted down erratically, lacking the luster of a normally healthy coat. It hadn't had food for days.

'Yet another victim killed by the war.'

The threat of death now over, fatigue caught up with him. His whole body felt sluggish, disoriented. Before he knew it Felix's back was on the ground, sleep yanking him out of consciousness.

* * *

_Felix opened his eyes at the sound of the soft splashing of water. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the twilight hours, he glanced upwards. Wearily, he recognized his campsite from the day previous, though this time it was covered in a dense mist, blanketing the land in its whiteness. He couldn't even see the sky at this point. Shifting only his eyes, he searched for the moon, for some indication of what time it was. It wasn't to be seen._

_Frowning as the sound of water sloshing reached his ears again, he gasped as something damp touched against his shins. Pain laced its way to his brain, legs feeling like someone had applied searing hot metal against his skin. Then the pain was gone, as well as the dampness. He let out a sigh of relief that contorted itself into a yelp as water dripped its way onto his wound. It felt akin to liquid fire! If only he hadn't been so tired yesterday, he could have healed himself. At least he thought the battle had happened yesterday_;_ it was very hard to tell in this weird realm_._ He flinched as pain seared through his shin once more, then ebbed, reduced to a dull throbbing._

_Attempting to sit up, he was surprised to find a hand softly keeping him down, preventing him from sitting up. He raised his head, finding a girl of about seventeen sitting by his side, only to let it fall with a soft thump as a wave of dizziness overtook him. He wasn't going to try that again._

_"You have lost a lot of blood; it would be best not to move right now."_

_He rolled his head sideways, wincing at the dull throb of pain that accompanied the movement. At least it was manageable now. He gazed at the girl before him, noting the sweet smile on her face. His eyes widened as he recognized the violet shade of hair, he opened his mouth to speak, stopping when he saw her raise a slender finger to her lips. Frowning in confusion, he caught his breath as he saw the girl looking at him, an amused smiled playing across her face. They stared at each other for a moment, neither saying a word, before she got to her feet, walking back to where she was applying a poultice to his wound. At least that was what it smelled like; the bitter scent of crushed herbs and antidote plants disguised behind other fragrances._

_With the throbbing beginning to fade, Felix laid his head back on the ground, letting the musky scent of cinnamon carry him back to the land of sleep._

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe I'm doing this"

Emi grumbled to herself, muttering as she pawed through the charred remains of wood.

She had found her old school, decayed slightly from when it had caught fire. This building, like the rest of the village houses, hadn't been overgrown by any weeds, even after a year's time. The ground looked exactly the same as well, with no dust covering the areas where the dirt had been scorched.

'It's almost like time is...preserved here, never passing.'

She shivered. This was all too weird. If she got up, would the imprints of her footsteps from one year ago still be there?

'I don't think I want to find out the answer to that question.'

After a few more moments of work, she paused for a breather, glancing down at her hands. She spat in disgust at how filthy with soot they were. Not only was this work tiring, it made her filthy too. She sighed, frowning as the mental tugging began once again.

Something was here, calling to her, as if begging to be found.

"Blast. If it wants so badly to be found, why can't I find it?"

Frustrated, she called on her Psynergy, not caring about the draining effect it had on her stamina.

"Gale!"

She raised a soot covered hand from where it rested in her lap, willing power into the incantation.

A small wind formed, rising in intensity a small ways in front of her. As she pushed more power into the spell, the wind began dragging charred beams, splinters and whatever else was in the vicinity into the small tornado. Satisfied that it had picked up enough of the debris, she released the winds, watching the contents deposit themselves in random locations moments after. Why hadn't she thought of this earlier?

She looked down at the space now cleared in front of her. Underneath what resembled a support beam, used for holding up the ceiling, was what appeared to be the hilt of a sword. It was an odd golden color, one side of the hilt rising up, the other side mimicking the form, only in the opposite direction. She recognized that hilt; it belonged to the Shamshir, one of her school's prized blades.

'My wind powers aren't going to be able to budge this beam.'

She stopped, wondering about the extent of her powers.

'No, it's best not to use it here.'

It was possible she could budge the beam with her powers, but not without calling on highly draining techniques. It looked like she would have to move this obstacle by hand.

'More dirty work...'

She shook her head. It was worth the effort. Pulling out the worn Great Sword she still carried with her, she began using it as a lever, hoping that it would be possible to roll the beam out of the way.

It took a few minutes of work to get the big sword wedged securely underneath, but from there it was simple going. She didn't even have to roll the beam all the way; the underside was charred enough that the great sword could saw through it.

Slowly standing up, her trophy held gently in her hands, she closed her eyes, feeling for anything else. The tugging was still there, but far fainter. Something else was here, elsewhere in the wreckage. She turned back to her old Great Sword, lying there on the ground.

'Where is the best spot for this...'

She looked around the building foundations, both swords clutched in hand. The training hall would work. Feeling only slightly silly, she walked back to the now broken entrance to her old school and closed her eyes. Using her mind to visualize the school as it had once been, before the fire, she stepped forward, following her memories to the training hall.

'It's here.'

Emi opened her eyes out of her memories, only to find tears slowly dripping down her face. Wiping them away haphazardly with one hand, she looked down at the ground in front of her. In a small clearing where no beams had fallen stood a single white flower, barely poking its way out of the earth. She was reminded of one of her mother's old lessons from long ago:

"'Life goes on, born where the dead fall...'"

Standing above the flower, she plunged her Great Sword into the earth behind it. This was the symbolic grave for her people; even if she could not find their bodies, she could still honor their deaths. She felt a wind begin rising, its currents ruffling her long hair as blew in spurts and gusts.

She looked up towards the mountains. The wind almost felt akin to the thanks of souls now finally at peace...

* * *

Emi trudged through to leftovers of burnt buildings, making a beeline towards where the feeling pulled her.

All at once the feeling disappeared. It was gone, like it had never existed in the first place. She looked up, confused as to where she was. Her heart sank as she recognized her location. Without her mind realizing it, her feet had brought her back to her house, where she had live the first twelve years of her life. That was before the training began. She sighed, wondering whether having these sorts of strange feelings was a good thing at all.

'With my luck it will tell me what I need, not what I want.'

Numbly she began the search, praying silently she wouldn't find the remains of a person. She didn't want to experience that pain.

'No one does. No one wants to find the body of a dead family member. I certainly don't.'

She shuddered, her vivid imagination once more showing her things she didn't want to see. She sighed, not wanting to be here the slightest bit. She gazed around the massacre that was her house. There wasn't anything here.

She had only taken two small steps, ready to depart for the shoreline, when something slipped out from underneath her right foot, sending her sprawling into a crater of charcoal in front of her. Coughing slightly as she struggled her way out of the now soot filled air, she looked down at what she had slipped upon.

It was a Light Blade, still encased in its sheath.

'Why would my family have a light blade at home...?'

She was the only one who could wield a blade in her family. Suddenly realizing what it meant, she dropped to her knees, tears falling as she clutched the sword to her heart. It had to have been a gift they planned to give to her.

'Now I have a token to remember my family by, as well as my school.'

She stayed there, kneeling in the dust, too happy for the moment to care how soot covered she was. Then it was time to move on. She walked quickly over to the stream that ran its way alongside Izumo.

'Still crystal clear...just like I remember it.'

She smiled, grateful to be able to get all of this nasty soot off of her at last.

After a few blissful moments of freshening up, Emi pushed herself back onto her feet.

Clipping both memory-holding blades on the belt behind her, she thought over Storm's words, spoken before she had come down here.

"It is time."

Her face hardened into a mask of grim determination.

"Yes it is time...time for revenge."

Quickly walking to the edge of the village, she remembered her old friend.

"Storm, are you there?"

He flashed in front of her in a small bubble of violet light.

/You called?/ he drawled, burbling with amusement as she blinked, not expecting this kind of entrance. The grim expression soon returned however.

"It is time we left," she said simply, her voice flat.

Her companion nodded as best he could, returning to his usual perch on her head.

Emi stopped after taking a few steps, turning back once more to look over Izumo. Memories began flooding back, but she forced them down.

"I won't forget." She said, softly to herself.

"I won't _ever _forget."

She faced the sea, determined to leave her island once and for all, to find her revenge, and her fate.

* * *

Picard stood at the helm of his ship, hand gripping the black orb. It had been two days since he had left his home in Lemuria, by order of King Hydros.

_Picard nodded. He understood that he would be the logical choice; he had the most seafaring expertise after all, but negotiations? He wasn't _that _much of a speaker._

_King Hydros glanced at him, his gaze understanding where Picard's thoughts lay._

"_You are also the logical choice because of your skill as an Adept."_

_He nodded once more, wondering what his king was getting at. He didn't really want to take this mission, but it was an order._

_King Hydros paced up beside him to speak in his ear._

"_Your real mission on this assignment is to find the cause of this war, and help put a stop to it."_

_So peacemaking was a mask of disguise. That was interesting. Picard frowned, realizing a complication._

"_I won't be able to accomplish this mission alone, King Hydros."_

_The king smiled. _

_"You will find allies, Picard. Search for them."_

He stepped forward squinting to see in the strong sunlight.

Off to the east in the distance was a brewing storm, clouds dark grey and foreboding. Gauging the distance with a practiced eye, Picard stepped back, alarmed.

'That storm is enormous…'

He squinted harder.

'And there appears to be a small vessel heading into it.'

Moving back to his black orb, he turned his ship onto an interception course.

He really hated to see people die.

* * *

The sea breeze played her hair, whipping it behind her as her ship sped forward across the sea. There was a storm on the horizon, looming in front of the small vessel, growing in force as the clouds collected above the ocean waves. Yet the rest of the sky was as clear as day, sun shining brightly, its light sparkling against the water.

Emi pondered the storm building in front of her. She shook her head, groaning. it was possible to wait out the storm, letting it spend its might before it reached her position.

'But that would mean waiting at least half a day, considering the size.'

She wouldn't have enough food to make it to land if she stalled that long.

'My only choice then is to pass through it as fast as I can.'

Resigned to her decision, she called upon her friend and partner, not entirely certain where he was.

"Storm, can you come here for a sec?"

It took only half a heartbeat for him to poke his head out of the rope coil he had been sleeping in.

/Yes Emi?/

Quickly Emi outlined what she wanted to do, letting him voice his own opinion on the matter. He considered the storm brewing ahead of their course.

/It is possible to make it through, though the chance of making it through unscathed is extremely slim./

He shook himself, then flapped his way into the air in front of her. She nodded, grimly wondering if they would make it. Running to the prow of the ship, she looked over the rapidly approaching thunderclouds. Their ship was close enough now to hear the echoes of thunder, to see the lightning flashing its way into the air. She had been using her Jupiter Psnergy to push the ship across the ocean, trying her best to conserve power, fully aware of how repeated use would sap her strength.

Something was amiss. Her Psynergy was returning, replenishing itself faster than normal. Puzzled, she turned to Storm, eyes silently asking if he knew the answer.

/It is the amount of Jupiter element within the air that is causing the recovery rate to increase./

His small eyes glinted with hope.

/Maybe we will make it through after all!/

Emi understood immediately. She would use her boosted powers to propel the ship faster, relying on the increased recovery rate to replenish her stamina as she called upon stronger winds.

The fire back in her eyes, she turned back towards the storm, arms pulsing with power, calling upon the strongest winds she could.

'I hope this works...'

She didn't want to contemplate the alternative.

* * *

Picard watched the ship he was tailing speed up, on course to head directly into the heart of the brewing storm.

'Why...? Why does this ship choose to brave the storm?'

He considered his options. It was possible that the small ship would make it through, though it was gambling with high stakes by making this choice. Should he follow it, rescuing anyone on board if the ship capsized, or worse? Or should he turn his course back in the direction he was traveling previous, towards the northern portion of Angara?

'I was on course to land near Xian...'

He could still make it from here, while he was still outside the storm's grasp. He didn't have to follow this crazy ship. Yet something was telling him he needed to follow it.

'Me and my crazy feelings...'

He shook his head, wondering what having this feeling meant. Picard was a Mercury Adept, not Jupiter. Mercury Adepts didn't go about randomly having premonitions and such. This was all very strange. In his long years of life spent on the sea and in his home of Lemuria, not once did he hear of any sort of tale about a feeling similar to the one he was having now.

He glanced up out of his recollection after feeling a new sensation. Someone close by was using Psynergy. Picard watched as the other ship gradually speed up, pushed from behind by gale force winds. He squinted, barely able to make out a figure standing on the deck. Would that be the Adept on board? He couldn't tell from this distance whether there was anyone else on board; only that one figure was on the deck. If anyone else was on board, why wouldn't they be on deck as well?

/Questions like that won't solve the storm in front of us, Picard./

That was Shade, the second of his two Mercury Djinn friends. Shade was right of course; questions weren't going to solve _any_ problem, especially not anything related to this storm.

He watched the wind almost pick the little craft out of the sea. Now that would be interesting. A flying ship! Psynergy was the only plausible explanation for the unnaturally strong winds pushing the other ship. That meant it was nearly certain he was tailing a ship with an Adept on board.

'If it is an Adept, then it must be a Jupiter one.'

He brightened at the thought, though the change was not noticeable in his outward appearance.

'Maybe whoever that is can help me sort out this strange feeling of mine.'

Spring phased in on the railing next to him.

/Be careful Picard./

The Mercury Adept smiled at this. They had been together long enough now, Spring almost acted like a second conscience.

'It is not right to get my hopes up.'

Well, at least not until he could determine whether the Adept aboard the other ship was friend or foe.

His eyes narrowed, yellow eyes closed to mere slits. If any sort of Adept was traveling toward Angara, it most likely had to have a connection to the War. Tailing this ship was the right idea then. Satisfied that he had a logical reason for entering the mad storm, Picard stepped back from the prow, placing his hand upon the black orb that controlled this Lemurian ship. His ship would make it with Shade's help.

It was time to brave the storm.

* * *

Emi cringed as another wave washed its way over the edge of the rail, rocking the small ship badly.

Her violet hair was plastered to her neck, though at the moment she couldn't do anything about that. Cursing to herself as she pulled a slimy green leaf of seaweed out her hair, she gazed out over the rail of the ship. The waves that had once been almost nonexistent before now exemplified the fury of nature, here within the heart of the storm.

Electricity filled the air, its magnetic fields distorting the directions on her compass.

'That's definitely one thing I didn't count on when I chose to enter this storm.'

But not having a compass that worked was the least of her worries.

Several times now lightning had struck itself near the ship, each bolt strike progressively closer. It was blatantly obvious what they were drawn towards.

'The mast is acting as a big lightning rod. Just the thing I _don't_ want it to be.'

Grimly, she willed more power into the winds pushing her ship from behind. She shook her head in frustration, trying not to desert her post at the tiller to stomp around the deck in anger. For every ounce of Psynergy she used, two waves would come and force her back, decelerating their progress to a crawl.

"Storm is there any way we can make the waves dissipate at least a bit?"

Her query was lost, overruled by the booming of thunder. Lightning had just struck approximately 100 or so meters away from the stern of the ship. So brilliant was this flash that it momentarily blinded her.

Blinking back tears as she struggled to regain sight, she turned to try again; too late to brace herself as another wave made its way up and over the small hull of her ship. This one knocked her away from the tiller, slamming her against the guard rail.

She stood up shakily once the water had receded. Utterly soaked and shivering, her heart fell to rest in her boots. By getting knocked away from the tiller, she had no idea where they were going, not with her compass out of commission.

'I'm going to have to wait it out in one spot now.'

She was totally and completely lost.

'If I start to head anywhere I have no idea where I will end up.'

Now at the mercy of the storm, she closed her eyes, frowning in concentration. Something was coming. She saw a brilliant flash of light through her eyelids, rocking the boat like no wave.

"What—"

The mast and sails were on fire.

'Looks like the lightning finally found its mark...'

Time seemed to slow as she watched the mast base splinter, then crack, then snap, falling towards the opposite side of the deck. Numbly she felt the boat capsize, launching her into the air when the mast struck the deck.

She watched from the air, incredulous, as the ship she had been riding only a few seconds earlier cracked roughly in half from the impact point of the mast.

She closed her eyes, resigned to what her fate would be.

'Storm, I hope you are alive...'

* * *

1st chapter of the main story done whoo! I'm rather pleased with how this turned out, though I'm guessing it could still be better. (Yes I know the romance hasn't really picked up yet, I'm working on it!)

Please review to tell me how I can be a better writer ._.

_In the Next Chapter_: Two brave Adepts meet...But what is this?!? Emi finds more of her kind?

The next chapter may take a little longer (Though I doubt it will take _too_ long to complete, with the pace things are moving at right now.)

-ZGS


	3. Chapter 2: What I See is Different

A/N: Chapter 2! I'm surprised I managed to get this done before break. And hurray for the plot explanation that happens in this chapter! It has been long overdue ^_^; Next chapter will be a biggie, with the major plot element being explained and all.

A/N2: Once again THANK YOU to ThorHammer17 for the review. The central portion of this chapter has been expanded and redone [The main ship scenes] (And Emi isn't so emo anymore yay! ^_^)

So…

Please Read and Review!

Speech Guide:

"..." : Characters talking

'...' : Thinking

/.../ : Djinn talking

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or any of its contents/characters/etc. I do own Emi and the Djinni Storm.

_She was floating. There was no other way to describe the sensation. Was she dead? She remembered being launched into the sky, and the falling. It was then that her memory stopped. Was death kind to living beings, not letting them feel the cause of their death when they died? She certainly didn't remember the impact with a watery grave._

_She was still floating, just like the questions in her mind. Was this the river of death, one that brought beings into the realm of eternal sleep, exactly as described by her people? She certainly was at peace here. Yet wasn't death supposed to be devoid of feelings, numbing the senses?_

_She felt warm, an aura suffused in the space around her, comforting her with its warmth. It was a myriad combination of colors; blue, orange, yellow, green, the violet of her eyes, all of them joining together to form a soft white light. This was light that supported her, gentle and kind, yet seemingly strong enough to obliterate and banish the deepest darkness._

_She heard a voice, one she did not recognize. Yet still it knew her name._

**_"Emi. Why are you here? It has been said that you would come here, but I did not expect it to be so soon. I will send you back, with a little information and a stern warning: Do not come here too often. Even if you cannot be allowed to die, it becomes tiring for those of us on the other side to send you back. At least complete your fate first. Then we will welcome you with open arms. "_**

_The voice paused in its train of thought. What was it forgetting?_

**_"Oh yes, you should search for the Keys of Aleph. They are the treasures which seal away a power fall greater than any other. It is essential for you to find them, otherwise... I will not speak of the otherwise. It is your fate to find those keys."_**

_Then the light was gone from the realm, taking the girl it encompassed with it._

_

* * *

_

Emi opened her eyes. Why was she not dead? She remembered something; something about a dream and lights. Why did it nag at her? It was as if the dream was something deathly important, a message that at all costs must be heeded. But she couldn't recollect what happened within it.

Something clouded the space above her, shadowing her vision.

'A face...'

She blinked, disoriented. It had soft golden eyes that gazed down at her, almost with a hawk-like stare.

"Are you all right Miss?"

The face certainly didn't seem to mean her harm. Not when its brow furrowed deeply in concern for her health. Who did the eyes belong to? And why did she feel so tired? Slightly befuddled from fatigue, her mind sought the words to reply with.

"Um...I'll be...alright…though I'm sort of... confused…"

Her voice was weak, fatigued, as if she had raced across the island of Izumo and back, mountains included. Her eyelids certainly felt heavier than the practice swords they wielded back at training school… Curious as to whom this person was, Emi let out a muffled gasp when she took in his aqua-tinted hair.

'It's...blue….'

"You have...blue hair."

Picard stared at her. She had lavender hair. How was his cerulean tint any different? Nevertheless, some good might come out of small talk...

"Yes. I have blue hair. You have a lavender shade. Is it so unnatural that it must be remarked upon?"

"No...But I've...never seen anything like it before..."

Wait a moment. What did his hair remind her of?

Blue. The ocean. Falling. How had she survived that fall? Her ears perked up as she listened to the lack of outside sound.

'The wild storm is gone…'

Curiosity was dragging her into a more wakeful state. Where was she now? Was she still on the sea? She looked up, back at her new companion. He held a small smile upon his face. Weird.

Whatever the source of his amusement was, he had saved her, though she didn't know how he had managed that before she hit the water.

Weakly, she attempted to sit up. She succeeded, though her arms quaked with the effort.

'Ugh. Moving isn't easy when you don't have any energy... '

Wait. If she couldn't move, could she at least ask the man what had happened?

'No harm in trying to at least..

Collapsing with a soft thump upon the mattress, Emi turned towards the blue-haired man in front of her. Eyes brimming with questions, she cast a hesitant glance through a veil of hair, only to find him staring back.

Two sets of contrasting eyes stared at each other for a moment, before Emi broke the calm with her first question.

"So…how exactly did I come to be here?"

The blue haired man shook his head, holding up one hand, mutely telling her to wait a moment. She was about to cry out when he turned to leave, only to berate herself harshly as he brought back a stool to sit on.

'I'm such a fool. Of course he would go grab a stool. Why could I ever _think_ of doubting him when I saw those kind eyes a moment ago?'

When he had settled into a comfortable position, his hawk eyes became focused, penetrating.

"Before we get into that long story, I believe we should try to get to know each other. I am Picard, and hail from Lemuria."

Picard raised an eyebrow at her inquiringly, waiting for her to return the gesture.

"My name is Emi…and I'd rather not talk about where I come from…at least not right now."

She turned her head away from him, trying to hide the tears that brewed in her eyes from Picard. Her grief and anguish still felt all too raw; too fresh to speak about, even to this trusting man.

* * *

Picard watcher her roll her head away, obviously entrenched in some sort of pain. He closed his golden eyes, wonder what could bring someone into a grief that deep.

Something about the pain she projected was worrying at him. From the way she spoke about her hometown, it was blatantly obvious to him that whatever had occurred was beyond disastrous.

/She's holding her grief inside herself. I suspect she's had no one to talk to about it...at least no one human./

Picard could very well read between the lines in Spring's words. He was not a consultant, but something within was telling him to help the strange girl. He wasn't going to prod her about this delicate matter...yet.

"Well then Miss Emi, we can begin the tale of how you came to be here upon my ship."

The girl nodded, curiosity making its way to the forefront of her eyes. He blinked, startled at her sudden change in appearance. She sure could change between emotions quickly…

'Ahh...the speed at which youth moves. How different it is out here from back home.'

He opened his mouth, primed to begin the tale, when a sudden thought paraded itself across his mind, commanding attention.

'I wonder if I should ask her about that first...'

His speculation was broken at the sound of giggling. His eyes shifted their gaze to lie upon Emi, who was now quivering with the force of holding back laughter.

/Picard, you look like you just had the wind knocked out of you, the way your eyes are glazed over. Close your hanging mouth too./

He sighed, promptly following his secondary conscience's advice.

Picard shortly joined in the laughter, pleased to have found a way to brighten her mood, albeit at the expense of his ego. When he could choke down his mirth, he asked the question that had started this whole gale of gaiety.

"Emi...Are you an Adept? Perhaps a Jupiter Adept?"

He observed the conglomerate of emotions flitting across her face; hesitation, worry, fear, all of the expressions marring her otherwise beautiful face.

'Fear...I don't want to bring up any more subjects that induce fear in this child. She seems to have already suffered too much for one individual being.'

He was about to stammer out an apology for his rude question when she spoke, so softly that he wasn't certain she had even said anything out loud.

"Yes...I am a Jupiter Adept, though sometimes I wish I weren't.

Picard kept his face expressionless, though inside he was scratching his head in puzzlement. Why would anyone not want to be an Adept? What could possibly induce that sort of feeling in someone?

He watched as she covered a yawn with one hand, obviously still drowsy from how much her Psynergy had been drained. Picard still couldn't believe the spectacle of how he found her was real.

'Even I was surprised at how long the winds kept her from impacting into the ocean, holding her in place until my ship could get her to safety.'

Stories would have to wait until later; it wasn't a time to start when it looked like Emi would fall asleep only minutes into the tale.

"Go get some rest young one. There will be more time on the morrow."

Picard moved from where he rested upon the stool, smiling to himself when he saw Emi already asleep by the time he had reached the cabin door.

* * *

_In front of her there was darkness; black, impenetrable darkness. In front of her was the abyss of despair, its gaping maw ready to consume her. All she had to do was take one step forward, off of the cliff's edge and she would be gone, never to return. Her heart ached with grief, from bottling it in for one year's time. Storm had been there, helping her manage, seemingly curing her of the anguish she felt. Yet inside she still kept a piece of her grief with her, where her actions nurtured it, letting it grow. Now it had grown big enough that it was poised to devour her. It screamed at her, telling her to jump, that it would be all over with that tiny action._

_Yet something called her back, forcing her to fight the voice inside of her. It was a voice she knew of for as long as she could remember. _

**_"All people who lose someone close to them must make this choice Emi. You are no different. Yet you carry a greater burden upon your shoulders than any other living being. You would be risking not only yourself, but the lives of many more if you give up here. Think on what you must do."_**

_"What I must do… My mind is split in half, light and dark, good and evil, love and despair. How can know what the right choice is if part of me is overwhelming the other?!"_

_Her mind hovered on the brink of despair, her body echoing its motions on the lip of the abyss. She could feel the darkness reaching out of its pit to caress her ankles, wordlessly influencing her decision._

_'No…I can't make this choice alone...'_

_Emi felt her foot rise of its own accord, succumbed to the shadow's request. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the edge of life disappear as she fell down into darkness._

_Hard, solid earth collided with her body, ruthlessly knocking the breath out of her, reprimanding her for her lack of will. _

_Something had pulled her back with a tug on the wrist._

_Her violet eyes fluttered open, only to see two small brown pools gazing down at her. How could it be? Emi couldn't speak, couldn't voice the joy she felt. Scarcely avoiding the grasp of despair made her love of life all the more potent._

_Mutely she reached up her arm to caress the face the eyes belonged to, scarcely believing it to be real. When her hands yielded against his soft skin she began to cry, happiness overcoming the sorrow that had been eating at her for an eternity._

_Azure tears slid down her face, cleansing her of her grief, her sorrow, the anguish of losing so many loved ones. She knew now that there was still someone who supported her in this world. Beaming up at her lone friend and savior, she sniffed, before pulling him down into a soft, slow kiss._

_

* * *

_

Felix leaped out of bed, promptly bashing his forehead into the wall at the edge of his cot. Reeling with the pain, he sat down dizzily, face flushing scarlet. This was all too real. No longer did they seem like dreams---now they were a second reality.

"I must be going insane..."

/What's this about going insane?/

His Venus Djinn Echo had just landed on his vacant lap. Felix groaned.

'Just who I don't want to see right now...'

Echo flipped his tail expectantly. He was not going to let his human friend worm his way out of this one. It had been incessant; every night Felix would be calling out in his sleep, whispering softly to himself. Yet whenever he brought up the subject of dreams Felix would go mute as a stump. It was time to bring out the hatchet.

/C'mon Felix. You do know you say stuff in your sleep right?/

Slyly, he let Felix patch up for himself what was unsaid. The human of course turned a furious crimson, horrified at the prospect of people hearing what went on in his dreams.

/'Not that anything he said was intelligible, mind you. But I'm not gonna let that slip. Not when I can finally get back for all those nights of broken sleep!'/

The little Djinni was famous for his thirst for sleep; at least among his crowd of friends. Forge even said he was close to rivaling _Garet_.

Felix felt dizzy from all the blood rushing to his head. The Djinn's comment had left him in a state of shock, mouth hanging open wide enough you could sandwich the Orb of Force between his teeth. The dreams were bad enough, with all of their aspects one would only think existed in reality.

'Come to think of it, so far I've felt pain, drowsiness, dizziness, hunger, thirst, and now lo-'

He stopped. His mind didn't seem to be functioning properly anymore. The dreams were too disturbing to think about any longer. It was time to get up, get out of here to get his mind on some other subject.

"Let's go Echo. Maybe Isaac and the guys are doing something fun."

The little Djinn rolled his little eyes, comically having to extend the gesture throughout his whole body to have it be seen. Felix tried not to laugh as Echo phased out in an orb of brown light.

Donning his blue cloak this time, he buckled on his sword belt once more, strapping each link in place. He tried not to think of a pair of soft violet gems.

'I give up.'

Sighing in exasperation, he let his fantasies entertain him as he walked, hoping he wouldn't slam into _another_ wall in the process.

* * *

Picard stood at the helm of the ship, gazing of the blue expanse in front of him. It filled him with a sense of blissful peace, as if its depth cured all worries. He didn't hear the sound of soft feet padding up behind him, until Emi was standing at his side. She laughed as the wind currents rippled through her violet hair, eyes sparkling merrily as she gazed out across the ocean. Her dream had reminded her of the phrase she had long since forgotten; that which had been drowned in her sorrow: 'Live and love. Then you are truly alive'

'I will. I won't stop embracing life until it kills me. Now I must follow my fate, and go where the wind wills.'

Picard shook his head, amazed at the change in her personality.

'She is so carefree all of a sudden. The worries that haunted her are now gone, as if someone or something filled the void they had made in her heart…'

/I never knew you were so sentimental, Picard./

Shaken out of his rambling, Picard glared up at the new object that positioned itself onto of Emi's head. She was blushing faintly, not at all used to having strange Djinn supplant themselves in Storm's usual perch. Curious, she turned a sidelong glance at Picard, taking a step back as she saw the scowl on his face. Emi only glared back, unyielding. What had she done wrong now?

He saw where the situation was headed, instantly reverting his face into an expression of shame. He had not meant to be glowering at Emi at all. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on her slender shoulder, trying his best to make up.

"Emi…I am sorry. My expression was not meant to be directed at you, rather the…cargo you now carry on your head."

Her gaze softened, immediately ashamed as well. She had been so quick to jump to anger.

'I have to put my past behind me now; none of that seems relevant anymore after last night.'

She leaned back onto the railing, delighting at how the etchings flowed underneath her fingers. It was as if the makers of this ship had imbued each segment with the ocean's essence.

Spring began bouncing up and down on his perch, obviously entrance by the silky feel of her hair.

"Stop that you little creature!"

The Djinni stopped, wondering if he had made a terrible mistake.

/She's only joking, Spring./

Shade had twinkled in, his customary blue orb mimicking the bright stars that glowed in the evening sky. Now there were two Djinn on her head.

"Oh no you don't!"

Lashing out, Emi snatched both of them with the speed of a lightning strike. She looked down at her captives, beaming evilly at them.

"Now what should I do with you pesky Djinn? Oh, yes. I like to cook so very much…"

Storm chose this moment to flop down on her vacated head, breaking the malevolent effect Emi had attempted to conjure.

'Storm, you never let me have any fun! You could have at least let me have two more moments with these two.'

Storm only shifted into a more comfortable position, obviously ignoring her protests.

/I liked the cooking part. Anyone else for some food, courtesy of Emi?/

There was mutual assent to the Djinni's dry tone.

Emi sighed, disgusted at her friend's foiling of her plan. Trudging after the four beings that raced towards the cabin, she halted with her hand on the doorknob. She stole a final peek at the night sky, searching the heavens for something she couldn't name. Its expanse positively glowed with the paint splattering of stars, illuminated with their own form of life.

Their mystifying beauty filled her with a sense of peace…

/Emi! We want some food here!/

The lavender haired girl heaved a sigh, then grinned malevolently once more. She could get back at him oh so easily…

'I'll just make certain to slip something extra spicy into Storm's portion.'

* * *

Dinner was over, the dishes cleared off the expansive table. This room served all purposes; kitchen, planning room, healer's tent, and the entry way for sleeping cubby holes… Like the rest of the ship, each parcel and space was ornamented and decorated, just enough detail to provide an eye attracting splendor.

'The details are all symbolic of the water, the ocean, rivers…'

There were countless etchings and designs, yet never did any of them stray into the realm of garish taste…

/Emi, focus on the task at hand. This is important, so pay attention./

Resigned to her Djinn's command, she turned back to the table, which was now covered with a map of Weyard. Picard had his eyes closed, patiently waiting for her to return to this world. When she sat down, he planted a finger in the midst of what Emi recognized as the Great Western Sea.

"This is our current location, about three-quarters of the way from Lemuria to the western edge of Angara."

He paused, wondering if she had any questions. She shook her head at his silent query.

"My original plan was to enter the river near Fuschin Temple, on the northwestern sector of the coast. However, the storm has blown us a fair ways south, around the peninsula jutting out of the west."

He shifted his hand southward across a large portion of the shoreline.

"We are now set on course to enter the river nearest to the Ankohl Ruins. It is a longer method, but it will suffice for our needs. If the weather holds clear we should reach land in two days, and out destination on the river in three."

Emi studied the map, puzzled over how old it looked. The parchment was ancient, though well kept, each crease showing a tad of fraying. She looked up at Picard, watching him just as he watched her. He opened his mouth to speak, then frowned, shutting it.

Curiosity perked, she raised an eyebrow at the Lemurian.

"What is it Picard. Something is eating at you."

"It is of no matter. It would be impolite of me to ask, anyways."

"Well, whatever it is you'd better tell me, or I'll force it out of you."

Her lavender eyes began radiating mischief. He glanced sidelong at her once more, before leaning forward, his elbows resting on the grand table.

"How did you come to be out at sea? It does not make sense for someone so young to travel alone in the waters of the ocean."

Emi hesitated, before closing her eyes to calm her emotions. It would be better for her to tell this man about what had happened.

"I dwelled on the island Izumo, in the town of the same name. My life was…difficult, because of how I was different."

"How were you different, young one? In Lemuria difference is rare and considered a boon."

She smiled at his words, glad to have found someone who understood her.

"It wasn't that way for me on Izumo. But now…all of them are….gone."

Picard scowled. From the way Emi said it, gone was akin to death…

"How did they die? If it is too much to bear, please, by all means say so."

She shook her head, though a few small droplets stung her eyes.

"They were vanquished in a fire, Picard. And I am the only survivor."

His eyes rounded out in compassion. She had endured so much for one so young…

Something about her circumstances stunk of the war that currently eroded Weyard… Silently he sent the issue to Spring and Shade, wanting confirmation that he had drawn the right correlation. The silent debate between the two Djinn lasted only a split second.

/Yes, I think you are correct. Someone wanted Izumo to be reduced to ashes, but for what reason I cannot guess./

/Spring is right, Picard. This reeks all to much of a connection to the war./

The Lemurian let out the breath he had been holding. He had more information to use on his mission, but it was captured at the expense of this young girl…

Meanwhile, Emi watched his face, unsure of what was happening. She tried not to pry with her next question.

"Picard…why are you out here at sea? I'm sorry if I'm being nosy…but I don't understand."

Silently he stared at the violet haired girl sitting in front of him. Indecision was not normally in his nature, but this was secret information…

'Why am I hesitating like this?'

That was a rhetorical question, and he knew it. Emi was so trusting, so innocent in her youth, that he didn't want to tell her his suspicions about what had happened to Izumo.

/She needs to know, Picard. It is part of the quest she is on, though she does not know it yet./

He locked his golden stare upon the Jupiter Djinni resting on the table.

'You are Storm, correct?'

'Correct.'

Why did he have to hurt this poor girl? Was he some kind of messenger for Emi? Whatever the case, what Storm said was true; Emi had a right to know what happened to her people.

'Alright, I will tell her. Though I do not know how much of a help I will be with her reaction. I am not very good with…emotions.'

Picard took a deep breath. He wasn't going to enjoy working with a distraught girl at all…

"Emi, please brace yourself. My mission carries grave news, none of it pleasant."

Emi stiffened, then closed her eyes. What he was about to say would impact her life greatly. She didn't know how she knew that.

'Well, I asked for it.'

When she looked up into Picard's golden eyes once more, her gaze was somber. She had lost everything in the fire. Now she was determined to find out why.

* * *

"Ivan! Come here please; I have a new job for you."

The blond boy of fifteen sighed. Flapping the leaves out of his jade tunic, he trudged over to his sister Hama, who rested upon the steps leading up to Lama Temple. Her purple hair shown almost white in the midday sunlight, bleached from so many hours spent outside. It was no use hiding from her, or even trying to disobey; she could always predict what he would do with her Jupiter powers. Even now they held only mental conversations, to 'strengthen' his powers. He scoffed at the thought of him, short for his age, ever being powerful.

'What is it going to be now, Sister?'

'I need you to head through the Mist Woods to the river. The guests I have been expecting are now here. It is vital they come through the forest, understand?'

'Yes sister. Can Gust come with me?'

'Of course he can. Now go!'

Ivan brightened. If there was anything he enjoyed in his temple life, it was exploring the surrounding area with his Jupiter Djinni, Gust.

* * *

_The ship sifted its way through the warm waters lapping at each side of the river, slowing to a halt as it moored at the sandy shore. Two figures disembarked without a gangplank, preferring to leap onto shore from the deck, their landings sounding with a soft thump against the cool grass. An early morning breeze passed through both sets of long hair, making a striking sight to behold. The girl began racing forward, motioning to her aqua-haired companion to join in the antics_._ The running led the girl, and subsequently the man behind her, to a meadow, containing a sea of flowers. The wind billowed across the clearing, bending the flower stems in mimicry of an actual wave._

Emi plopped down, legs crossed, transfixed while watching the wind play through the thousands of petals. She had never seen so many flowers all in one place, all at one time. In fact, there were so many blossoms that the valley was overflowing, the excess emerald life spilling over the land like water from an overturned cup.

Dazed by the beautiful spectacle that existed in front of her, Emi jumped as a hand placed itself on her shoulder. She turned, eyes converting in an instant from worry to mirth when she was it was only Picard.

"You run with the wind, young one."

She frowned with puzzlement. That wasn't the first time he had called her "young one" by a long shot. Rising to her feet, she gave him an expression of mock irritation.

"Just how old are you Picard?"

She couldn't help but burst into laughter when he turned his head, obviously embarrassed by her direct question.

'So he doesn't like questions asked about his age…'

She rolled her eyes upward, wondering if her small friend had come back yet. She hadn't seen him since he left to deliver some sort of "message" after they disembarked.

'Storm if you're back yet, remind me later to poke fun at Picard's age again sometime soon.'

A small purple streak launched itself at her head as it left the woods on the brink of the flower meadow. It only stopped its hurried flight as it grabbed at her hair.

Storm played with the strands, brimming with happiness at returning to his perch. After fluffing the strands like a purple pillow, he rested his minuscule chin at the very top of her forehead.

/I will Emi./

His small turquoise beads shared in the planning of mischief; it was a Jupiter element thing.

* * *

Ivan peered out from his hiding spot in the bushes, watching the two figures in fascination. He shook his flax-blonde hair as some of it fell onto his face and tickled his nose. He sneezed, causing the purple haired girl to stare in his direction.

'Oh no...She'll kill me for spying. Girls are like that...'

It had been a single day since his elder sister Hama had sent him on a reconnaissance mission; a mission to find the two oh so important seafarers.

Gust popped his small head out of Ivan's cloak to scoff haughtily at him.

/_You_ call it reconnaissance. The rest of us call it a greeting committee./

'Whatever Gust...'

He squirmed his way downward, compressing his short 15 year old body into the ground, trying his hardest to avoid being spotted by the approaching girl. He gulped loudly, not anticipating enjoying this upcoming encounter.

'If she doesn't kill me, Hama will.'

/You got that right./

Gust disappeared in a ball of purple light. Ivan sighed, displeased at his Jupiter Djinn's escape.

'I wish I could disappear like that...'

The girl was now standing above him, her face hovering only a few feet away from his. She stopped, her mouth twitching, when she saw him in his bush castle. Then she could hold it in no longer.

As she laughed, he sat up as best he could, letting out the breath he had been holding. He wasn't going to get killed.

'Not yet at least.'

As her laughter quickly abated, she wiped a lone tear out of the corner of her eye, before extending a hand down to try and help him out of his unpleasant situation.

"I assume you are our welcoming committee? Let me at least give you a hand out of there. I daresay the position you're in doesn't look comfortable."

Ivan reached up to grasp her wrist, letting her pull him into a better stance. He pulled the twigs and leaves out of his clothes, trying not to feel too embarrassed as she held back more laughter. He had only brought this gag upon himself by spying. Though one thing still bugged him about the joke. How did she know what his mission was..?

As if to answer his unasked question, she raised her hand, as if poised to strike. The seconds ticked by as the wind whistled on the edge of the meadow, both of them waiting for something to happen. Emi's face had settled into an evil grin, anticipating what was to come.

She snatched something small off of her head, just as it reached the landing strip that was her hair. Cupping the captured creature between her hands, she held it out in front of him.

"A bird? No,"

His eyes grew round, large as dinner plates.

"A...Djinn."

"This little one is called Storm."

She only smirked evilly at the purple Djinn as it stared up at her aghast, unbelieving she would put it in this indecent situation.

/What am I, an animal in a petting zoo?/

Storm was obviously annoyed at being presented this way, though he knew it was only play. He would get her back for this as best he could...

'Shush. Cute animals don't growl. Or snarl.'

She did her best to imitate the endearing stare he had pulled on her so many times in the past.

Ivan was clearly puzzled by this whole exchange. How did a girl come to have a Djinni? That wouldn't make sense unless…

Ivan jumped as a foreign voice appeared in his head, definitely not a Djinni's.

'Yes Ivan, I am and Adept. Just like you.'

Then the presence was gone. Ivan could only stare blankly up at Emi, face instilled with shock. Just like him…?

"Well Ivan? Do you think you would be able to lead us or not?"

Emi spoke especially slowly, making sure her words would penetrate the dazed boy's mind.

Gust reemerged from the hidden world Djinni used, rising up to float next to Storm, saying a quick hello. He shook his little head at how Ivan's eyes were still glassed over.

/If he won't guide you, _I_ will. Follow me to the Lama Temple. Master Hama is waiting./

Launching himself off, the little Djinn glided through the woods, following some unseen path. Ivan had broken out of his trance when Gust left, chasing after his friend, determined not to get left behind this time.

Now that this whole confusion had been sorted out, Emi looked at Picard, whose curiosity had gotten the better of him, as he approached her position. Motioning to him to follow their friends, she was glad of his unspoken company as he fell into step behind her.

* * *

Emi's face was set in a scowl of deep thought as they hiked through the woods. Something about this forest was…familiar, almost as if she had been here before.

'Except I haven't seen this place before in my life, let alone come to Angara at all.'

She tiled her head sideways, contemplating. This woodland was awfully unusual. It was abnormally quiet, like time and life were holding their breath for some nameless reason.

'It is guarded, as if protecting something inside from intruders.'

For some time now she had felt a prickling sensation in the back of her neck. It felt different than someone using Psynergy. She sneaked a glance at Picard. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

'Though he's very good at schooling his face into an expressionless mask, making it very difficult for me to know what emotions play their way inside of him.'

She had the nagging sensation that he actually wasn't feeling the bizarre sensation she was, even though he held no expression on his face. This forest was…enchanted almost, with no sound beyond the soft crackling and crunching of boots murdering small twigs and leaves situated upon the soil. It was already well into the morning and yet there was no clamor or racket from the chirping of birds.

'There is no life here beyond the greenery…'

It was true; ever since she had felt the prickling sensation start the woods had be devoid of all animals. This fact only made the forest ominous as well as peculiar.

'Whatever these woods are guarding must be extremely secret if it has to keep all living things out of the area…'

To add to the strangeness, the prickling sensation was replaced with a feeling she had felt before, a form of the mental tugging she had encountered back on Izumo. As she glanced at the trees, Emi felt a sharp pang of familiarity once more, though something seemed to be missing from the equation.

"To my seafaring eyes all these trees and shrubs look the same. I thought that these woods of yours would have different kinds of plants all in the same place…"

Picard kept his face expressionless, though his voice and eyes betrayed the mild confusion he was suffering from. Even he was noticing something was wrong. Emi only nodded as a reply, most of her attention bound up in trying to follow the mental tugging. The trees were now thinning, passing their claim on the land to the smaller bushes and shrubs. In due time even the shrubs were replaced by grasses, leaves parting as the woods yawned into a wide clearing.

It the center of this secret meadow stood a formation of strewn carved rock. It was the ruins from her dream, existing in reality right here in front of her. As if in a trance, she stumbled unsteadily forward, obeying the call it was giving her, violet eyes vacant of awareness.

The mists descended upon her arrival, warping her out of the realm that was Weyard.

Four Djinn and two Adepts stared openmouthed at the spot where Emi had disappeared. Right in the middle of the unseen path she had vanished, gone without a trace.

_Emi opened her eyes as if waking from a trance…_

_

* * *

_

*Ominous laugh*

We come full circle…

Anyway, one thing I need to make certain is that I am getting Picard's speech right. I've been making sure not to use contractions whenever he talks, but is there something else he uses that I'm not following?

A/N AFTER EDITING: It flows _so_ much better now. I'm really pleased with the transformation of Emi's demeanor; she's no longer the sappy crybaby anymore. (I can't believe I was making seem so emo!)

Wow editing normally reduces words…I'm adding them O_o

Please Review!

_In the next chapter: _Emi finds there is more tied to her fate than she ever expected, and a pair of heroes meets!

I leave you to predict who they are.

-ZGS


	4. Chapter 3: Worlds and Fate

A/N: Wow Chapter 3 came out fast. With so much spare time on my hands I'm on a roll here! This chapter finally reveals what the true quest is (Don't kill me for putting it off so long! ^_^;) Enjoy!

Also, Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah too all of you!

Speech Guide:

"..." : Characters talking

'...' : Thinking

/.../ : Djinn talking

Disclaimer (#4): I don't own Golden Sun or any of its contents/characters/etc. I do own Emi and the Djinni Storm.

* * *

_Her body was walking on its own, not listening to her when she commanded it to stop. Nothing she tried would make it halt, make whoever controlled it tell her what was going on. Then they arrived._

_Once again she was at the temple. This time however, it was fully rebuilt in grand splendor. The entire temple was enormous, forged by some vast civilization lost in the ripples of time._

_The outsides were circumscribed by a large circle, with six smaller circles inlaid within it. Four of these took the cardinal points; North, South, East and West, the edge of the great circle coinciding with the cores of the smaller ones. The final two were located on the horizontal foci of the outer, encompassing form. Etched upon every crevice were runes, letters that sparkled with an unearthly glow when the humid air grazed upon the surface. _

_Each inlaid shape surrounding the shrine was etched with pictures representing the elements of Alchemy._

_North held Mars, Wielders of Fire. _

_South had Mercury, Holder of Water's depths._

_West was Jupiter, Governor of the Winds. _

_East took Venus, nurturer of the green Earth._

_The two etchings placed upon the foci were striking representations of the Sun and Moon._

_"Sol and Luna…"_

_Her jaw dropped as her words faded into the damp mists. She had control over her body again!_

_The mist was…thinner now; less full and rich. She shook her head. It was fairly obvious that whoever had pulled her out of reality, _and_ out of two worlds wanted her to interact with something in this temple. _

_'Even if whatever it was doesn't want me going in, I still will.'_

_Curiosity always got the better of her._

_

* * *

_

_Once she had passed the outer gate, Emi surveyed her surroundings, not quite certain what to expect._

_Inside the sanctuary was a similar representation of the outside circles, only this time there were pillars emblazoned with designs that depicted the separate elements. Fire's burning tendrils snaked their way around the Mars pillar, the carvings flickering as one walked past its orange beauty. The column of Venus had designs so lifelike it seemed that the inlaid vines had crawled out of the earth before dissolving into impressions upon the cylindrical slab of marble. Jupiter's upright representation was none other than that; a weather-worn, wind-eroded marble chunk standing tall in the western sector. Rivers were held frozen, mid-wave upon the fourth pillar. The illusion of chilled spray emerged, coming from the light reflecting upon the thousands of etched facets on the stone water._

_Situated within the very center was a pedestal, where a stone tablet resided. It seemed to be made of a material not entirely of this earth, being darker than the marble surroundings, yet pliable to the touch. It was inscribed with words in an ancient language that Emi couldn't read._

_'How the hell did I not notice this before?'_

_She stopped._

_Once again she felt her control slipping away, like one would when trying to grasp a spray coated cliff. She didn't resist as it drew her towards the large tablet resting on the dais. There was a faint hand sized impression placed in the exact center, where no strange letters existed. When she saw that, she knew instantly who the ulterior force was. _

_It was the _Tablet_ that had been calling her, snagging her conscious mind, dragging her body towards itself. She didn't resist its power._

_The molded hand shape fit her perfectly, as if it had been waiting just for her._

_She felt herself being lifted into the air by an unseen force. She looked wildly around, hoping for some kind of answer to what was happening. Nothing was there to abate her worries. The slab to which her hand was attached to had ceased to be a gray stone and now consisted of a clear material, only visible by a faint remaining outline._

_The semi-visible tablet then erupted, spewing out strings of letters in the same alphabet as what was written on the tablet itself. _

_Instantly Emi was filled with dread. Something about this situation had gone terribly, horribly awry. _

_Storm had taught her, in one of the many lessons held back on Izumo, about summons. Djinn were called upon for the required power, which was converted into energy needed for the actual summon itself. This was simple enough to do; all one had to do was acquire the Djinni that were needed. There was more. Storm continued the lecture; dryly enlightening her about the unique summons could not be called upon without first locating the tablet that allowed you to wield their power. These special stone slabs were said to be spread across Weyard, waiting dormant for adventurers brave enough to overcome the trials guarding them. _

_She glowered, trying to summon up the rest of the details in her mind. Wasn't there a limit to the number of elements used in a summons sequence? She scrutinized the interior temple. There were…six Elements here, if you included Sol and Luna._

_'That's very peculiar... Storm never mentioned a tablet that used more than two of the elements together…'_

_That blip only added to the extraordinary quality of this fearsome shrine…_

_Emi then recalled the very next lesson Storm had given her—the length of the character strings was a representation of power. _

_Her face went deathly pale as characters were streaming towards her, imbuing her with their arcane knowledge. These letters screamed outwards, as if something menacing pursued them. As the first strings reached her, the tablet still churned out more rows of these odd letters, never ceasing its reckless flow._

_Emi squeezed her eyes shut, tightly as she could, not wanting to watch anymore. If what Storm said about length was true, then this Summon's power must be beyond belief._

_"I don't even want to _know_ what would be possible with this power!"_

_It was unquestionably a scary thought._

_'Is it powerful enough to summon Death himself?'_

_She flinched, flicking her eyes open in worry. The characters still hadn't stopped their raging tide._

**_"Quit the useless worrying, Emi. What can be used for Evil can also be used for the benefit of Good; you already know that, and should always remember it. Now go find the Keys of Aleph at the Elemental Rocks; the time you have left is fast extinguishing."_**

_When the Voice's last syllable rang out, the characters finally stopped their incessant charge. The block of writing was now completely gone, eradicated as if it never existed in the first place._

**_"Mmm. I suggest you…Seek a friend."_**

_Emi opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to form words. Then she found her voice._

_"Who…are you? And…how do you know me?"_

_There was no reply. Whatever otherworldly presence had been here was now gone._

_

* * *

_

_Emi's rested once more upon the ground. She stared at the space where the tablet had been, expecting something more to occur. Wasn't the whole point of coming here to get this power, even though she couldn't wield it yet? Why was she was still here, in the land of mists, not returned back to her reality? She had so many questions and no answers Maybe she should just follow what happened in her dreams…_

_She berated herself at the thought. This wasn't the same dream anymore. When she had come here last, none of this outrageous summons stuff had even been here. Furthermore, she had come here from reality; she wasn't asleep. Not being sure exactly what reality was anymore didn't help matters at all... _

_"Find a friend huh…"_

_Storm wasn't with her anymore. Shakily, she reached up to pat the spot he usually sat upon when he traveled with her. Although he could be annoying with all the antics he pulled on her hair, she missed him greatly. Without him, Picard, or the Mercury Adept's Djinni she was completely alone; these same woods were once again totally void of creatures other than plants._

_She couldn't go back the way she had come. She didn't even know how to go back anymore. Glumly she contemplated her seemingly only option: forward. But coming from reality raised a certain complication._

_"In the dreams I returned to my bed... But now that I'm here…"_

_The possibilities of what could and would happen were endless. Would she die? Would she be sent back the way she came? Or did moving forward mean moving to a different, even stranger world? _

_Just thinking about it was making her head hurt. There was the path in front of her, stretching interminably into the fog. _

_'There's no other option. Forward it is.'_

_As she strolled, boots clicking lightly, her thoughts stretched back to the dreams that took place in this exact location._

_'It's almost reminiscent of a link between two places…'_

_She smiled, remembering what was coming._

_'Or two people.'

* * *

_

_Emi followed the path like usual. She even came to the second clearing like normal. But there was no figure concealed by fog to greet her. Only the mists were present, shifting in and out, the whiteness folding upon itself before spreading apart again._

_"So my return ticket is gone as well."_

_Her voice echoed in the subdued silence. What happened to her now?_

_Furiously she shook her head, trying to pull herself out of such deep thoughts. Sighing mightily, she resolved not to think anymore on the issue._

_"Thinking about all of this has only brought me trouble. Ugh. And headaches.' _

_All of this arcane realm-jumping was getting to her head._

_'Not that I'll be able to tell the difference if I go insane.'_

_She certainly wouldn't, but Storm could have. Absently, she reached a single hand up to graze over the spot he always perched on. Her hair _was_ soft right there. She missed him so much, even with all of the jokes and barbs they threw at each other. With his normal spot vacant, she felt all the more alone here in this bizarre world…or was it still part of Weyard? Emi couldn't determine the answer, not without trying to think about it._

_"No. I'm not going to go there; not without breaking my reso—"_

_She never finished the sentence, instead diving instinctively behind one of the boulders sporadically located around the clearing. Gaping in astonishment, she watched as the mists parted, rippling outward as if launched by some sonic boom. This wasn't in the books of how to life worked either…_

_She cocked an ear, expecting some sort of accompanying noise. At so close of a range, she _had_ to hear something. Nothing._

_Her jaw only fell lower as the space left by the mist's departure was then filled with a quiescent white orb of light, rotating lazily in the hazy air. For a single heartbeat time stood still, then it expanded, steadily morphing into shape of a man._

_The recognizable green cloak billowed in the cool breeze, rippling like a tide pool caught in the middle of a storm. The same conglomerate of water and wind related motions were echoed by the strands of his dusk-brown hair, creating a harmonized duo of both sight and sound._

_His back was faced towards her, signifying he did not yet know of her presence behind him._

_'Well, then Emi. What do I do now? If this was the dream I wouldn't be here so…'_

_That was a very good question. What was reality anymore? Her dream had now become her reality, so what happened now?_

_'I guess I can only follow what happened in the dream…'_

_Her face turned a shade pinker, nervous about hugging an unsuspecting person from behind. She grinned, discarding the possible consequences._

_'Screw the consequences. He'll understand.'_

_Wrapping her arms around him, she closed her eyes, laying her head on the back of his shoulder. This man always seemed to be abler to rid her of worries, merely by being there. She sighed, content to let all the troubles she had experienced during the summon tablet sequence fly away for a time._

_Felix nearly leapt out of his skin when arms slowly snatched at him from behind. Then he relaxed, remembering where he was. It had been so long since he had come here last. Smiling at the thought of seeing her again, he turned slowly in her embrace, trying not to break out of it. When he saw her face he almost took a step backwards in astonishment._

_There was a weary look in her eyes that he hadn't noticed before. The merry girl was now gone, replaced by this…other girl. He secured his eyes upon the horizon, glumly wishing he hadn't come here anymore. He didn't want to see this kind girl in this sort of…distress._

_'Why is she sad? Is this the same dream?'_

_Idly he wondered if it really was a dream. It always seemed so real, just like the violet eyed girl in front of him. His eyebrows arced in surprise, then narrowed. Normally this was the part where the dream ended. It hadn't this time. Her face fell as it dawned on her too._

_"So I'm trapped here…"_

_Stiffly she tore her arms away and began trudging off, dejected. Where was she going? His heart knew before his mind could tell him._

_'Nowhere at all, only away…away from here, where she came from, away from…life. What is happening to this dream?'_

_Felix didn't want to see her like this. Before he had realized what he was doing, he had ensconced her in his arms. Plucking one hand from his grasp on her forearm, he gently used his fingers to tilt her chin towards him. His eyes softened when he saw her face._

_She was crying, and had been hiding her head to conceal it from him.

* * *

_

_Emi turned slowly in his embrace, tears falling silently in the stillness. He cared so much for her, tried his hardest to alleviate all of her pain._

_'Why…does he care for me so?'_

_ She looked up into his nut brown eyes, seeking an answer. Her sadness ebbed as she saw how deep the concern sunk in the amber depths. A sad smile emerged on her face, tears beginning to leave streaks on her face. Why did he do this to her? _

_"I can't go back anymore."_

_She shook her head, the bittersweet smile still on her face._

_"I was wrenched here from Weyard, and now…I have no way to…return…home…"_

_Felix still held her in his arms. As she wavered, face trembling, he took one arm from behind her back and gently touched her cheek, before pulling her head towards him. _

_That simple gesture was all the reinforcement Emi needed. She let her emotions go unchecked, returning the embrace, tears spilling from the corners of her closed eyes._

_Felix only stood there, letting her release everything as she clutched at him. He gave her a small squeeze back, reassuring her that he would help her through the pain. Closing his eyes, he rested his head next to hers, willing her all of the comfort he could muster._

_Emi could not shed one more tear. Despite that, she still stayed in this man's embrace, savoring the comfort and warmth he provided. Once again he had helped her get over a dilemma that ate at her. _

_Wiping the last remnants of water droplets away with a lone finger, she shifted her hold on him to take another look at his face. The sense of peace returned as she looked into his warm brown eyes. A small snippet of her merriment returned, gleaming brightly in her matching set of lavender gems. _

_Looking at him raised a small wind of hope in her; one that kindled the fire of life in her heart. He had done so much for her, over and over. Was it possible he could send her back?_

_ "Do you think…you could get me back home?"_

_Emi watch him flinch as she spoke the last word. Her eyes saddened as she realized with a pang where his emotions lay. It was a feeling she had been familiar to for a long time. He didn't want her to leave. She didn't want to leave him behind either._

_She saw how it tore at him, ate at him, but she couldn't help but ask. He was her only hope of returning back to Weyard. If he couldn't do it, no one could, because they were the only two sentient beings here. She leaned in to embrace him again, hoping she could give him comfort as he had given it to her._

_"I don't want to either…"_

_She whispered to him, giving him a soft squeeze as her hand rested against his shoulder._

_He hesitated for a moment, as if considering the possibilities, then spoke with a timid voice._

_"I can't send you back home,"_

_Emi's heart sank. She was now stuck in this awful place forever. When he left, she would be utterly alone in this bland void of green. She was about to stagger away, not really caring where she went, when he addressed her again._

_"Wait! Please, just listen to me."_

_Emi turned back to him bleakly. What more was there to say? She couldn't get out of here. There was no point in living anymore._

_Yet some small shard of hope told her to listen. She waited, coldly examining the agonized look in his eyes. Realizing she hadn't made any sort of reply, she nodded, though her eyes remained hollow._

_"I can try to get you to where…my home is."_

_His voice sounded with a variety of tones; anxiety, worry, hope, trust, all of them pleading at her for a reply. Emi stopped, her heart playing ping pong between her boots and her throat. Had she heard him correctly?_

_She looked at his face, feeling the fires of hope in his eyes kindle her own._

_Laughing and crying at the same time, Emi flung her arms around the startled boy, hugging him tightly with relief. She knew what her decision was, and didn't have to tell him; her joyful reaction was enough. _

_Still slightly teary-eyed, Emi glanced up at him, cradling one of his hands between hers. She smiled shyly, her eyes alight with hope._

_'You know we can talk like this…Felix.'_

_He blinked in mild surprise before matching her shy smile._

_'Yes…'_

_

* * *

_

Felix was drifting towards consciousness. He knew he was back in Vale castle, and that it was early morning. Birds were chirping loudly directly outside his window, greeting each other as they woke up.

'That was the most wonderful dream…'

'Yes it most definitely was…Felix.'

There was someone else in the room with him. His eyes widened as he recognized the shy voice.

'Emi…?'

'That's right.'

It _was_ her. He raised his head where it rested on his cot's pillow, only to find a pair of soft amethyst gems gazing back at him. Emi slowly leaned in as he saw her, landing a soft kiss on his lips. Her face was flushed as she pulled back, but she kept her eyes trained on his, smiling happily.

"That was a thank you; for bringing me out of that strange realm... and everything."

They stared at each other a moment, smiling, before Emi caught her breath. She broke off the mental contact they shared, suddenly afraid of her feelings, afraid of how Felix would react when he knew how strong they were. There was no one for her to turn to in this world but him. She wanted so badly to tell him how strong her feelings were, but she was deathly afraid that he would end their fragile relationship.

'I can't stop myself either…"

Hesitantly, she shut her eyelids, resting her lavender crown on his shoulder. When she felt the weight of his head lean against hers, she smiled, blissfully content for the moment. If she couldn't tell him now, maybe there would be another time in the future…

Then something dragged her out of consciousness.

* * *

_She gazed out over a landscape as foreign to her as the dream woods had been familiar. _

_There were houses resting in the distance, tendrils of smoke rising from the red specks of chimneys. The houses were thatched with straw roofs and supported with wooden plank walls; every single building in the small village was composed of the same materials. A burbling river ran alongside the town, dazzling Emi's eyes as the sun's light played off of the clear waters. The scene was peaceful and homely, everything flowing like she imagined a normal day would for this town._

_Then everything went wrong._

_The blue sky cracked, tearing a rift wider than the horizon, as a black sphere rose from the north to join the sun in the heavens. Emi watched, dread searing through her soul, as creatures—demons—began falling from the sky, spilling out of the massive tear. _

_As the new arrivals touched down, they began reaching out to touch their surroundings cackling with voices filled by nothing. Everything they came in contact with erupted; devoured from within by cold, black fire._

_She watched, horrified as Weyard was slowly consumed by the black flames of death…

* * *

_

When the vision had released her from its grip, Emi's eyes flicked open, shuddering as the afterimage remained in her consciousness. Frantically, she blocked off any mental contact she had opened with Felix or Echo, not wanting to let them know what she had just witnessed. She didn't have the time to be resting here.

'I need to get moving…I still have time to stop the…destruction.'

She flinched as Felix placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing full well he was very concerned about why she had suddenly closed off. She turned her head to face the wall when he situated himself in front of her, well aware that if he started looking into his eyes she wouldn't be able to keep the secret.

As he raised a hand slowly to her cheek she shivered; she couldn't resist his touch. Not when her feelings were this strong. Hiding her eyes behind a veil of lavender, her heart nearly stopped when she saw his face.

He had on a pained expression that contorted his face, plainly making it clear that he couldn't understand why she was keeping secrets from him. She couldn't stop herself from telling him what she saw.

'I can't hurt him at all; not when it hurts me just as much to see him hurt like this.'

Her hand still shaking slightly, she placed it on top of his, closing her to show him what he had seen through her eyes. Her heart played jumping jack when she felt him interlock his fingers with hers. She fought the accompanying crimson rush to her face, stubbornly forcing down her feelings.

When the vision had finished, Emi cracked her eyes open ever so slightly, not wanting to see how Felix felt about what she had witnessed.

What happened next took her off guard; Felix wrapped his long arms around her, resting his forehead on hers, using only his feelings to comfort her. He tenderly steered her face towards his, kindly looking her full in the eyes

'No one should try bearing that sort of burden alone.'

Emi's heart skipped a beat. Did he mean he would help her with…?

'Yes…'

Felix grinned as she returned the hug, squeezing him lovingly.

'Together then…'

Echo chose this moment to come out from where he was hiding under Felix's cot. The little Venus Djinn sported the largest grin possible on his tiny face, enjoying the enormous embarrassment both humans had with his surprise arrival. He kept the grin when he spoke, but his voice was somber.

/Whatever this quest thing you guys are planning is, I'm coming with you. I suspect it will turn out to a fine adventure and all, but you're going to have to get out of Vale castle first before we can do anything else./

Felix stared at the small Djinn before nodding. The joyous grin had disappeared, replaced by the usual bland mask he carried. Only Emi felt the unease radiating from him.

'Is it that bad?'

'Not if you know the way. The larger problem is Vale castle was built like a maze for defensive purposes. It's very difficult to make it out in a timely manner without running into someone in the lengthy corridors.'

He extended his back to lie on the floor, staring at the ceiling, thinking furiously over what to do. He could try to pull this off alone, but that would be so easy to raise the alarm… What if they ran into guards? They wouldn't recognize Emi at all...

Eventually he broke off the mental futzing to look at Emi, who was using her pinky to play with Echo.

"We're not going to be able to pull this off with just the three of us"

He spoke aloud, letting Echo in on the discussion. Before Emi could speak, he continued.

"…But I have a possible solution."

He cocked an eye at Echo.

"Do you think Jenna would be able to help us Echo? Or at least her Djinn?"

Echo tilted his head from side to side, swishing his tail while he thought.

/I think the Djinn can be trusted, but you know Jenna will tell Garet, who can't keep anything from Isaac. Unless you want them in on the plan I would stick to Jenna's Djinn./

He paused in his motions.

/Heck, now that I think about it, maybe I can get all of the Djinni in this castle to help. We could definitely create a diversion during the escape—Ooh!/

Emi had picked up the little Djinn and placed him on top of her head, filling the spot vacated by Storm. How she missed his little antics. As the little brown creature bounced on his new location she was reminded of Spring, Shade and Picard. Would she ever see any of them again?

'Emi, wake up!'

Startled out of her reverie, she looked up to see Felix and seven Djinni waiting impatiently for her.

"Are these my little brave helpers Felix?"

He nodded as Echo rocketed off of her head to join his comrades.

"The Mars Djinn you see are Forge, Fever, Cannon, and Kindle. Echo's Venus friends are Flint and Granite."

Echo swaggered forward, taking giant steps that protruded with importance. Emi took it in stride, though she was having a brutal time not collapsing onto the floor in a fit of laughter. Who knew Djinni could be so entertaining?

/Okay, now that we're all introduced to each other, I'll explain the escape plan. All seven of us are sticking with you, Emi, during the escape. Felix will follow some time after./

She grimaced, not liking the idea of splitting up with Felix. But she instinctively knew it was the right plan; most likely she could escape faster if it was just her alone.

"What happens if we run into any soldiers?"

Echo had that predicament covered as well. He twiddled one ear and then the other, tapping his small feet in a flaunting display of his power. Emi covered her face with her hands, clutching at her eyes to hold back tears at how hilarious he was. Felix was now half-choking with laughter on a pillow, having placed it over his mouth to not destroy the seriousness of the occasion.

/That's where we play our part in this gig. We'll delay any people you run into, giving you more time to avoid pursuit./

"Well then, we have no time to waste. Let's get moving!"

She smiled as she extended her hands. Echo promptly hopped his way up one arm, leaping to a halt on top of her head. The other six quickly follow suit, attaching themselves to her in parallel positions. When everyone was settled, she rose, striding towards the door. Forge slid down her forearm, stopping on her hand. He turned to her, small voice solemn and serious.

/Let me check to see if the coast is clear before we exit./

Opening the door a crack, she lifted Forge outside. The hallway was deserted; most of the castle goer's were still eating lunch. When he relayed this message back to Emi, she let out the tense breath she had been holding. All of this waiting was setting her nerves on fire. Grimly she pulled her had, Forge included, back inside.

"Here we go… Think you can give me directions on the fly?"

Echo shifted on her head, bobbing his head up and down. She took a deep breath, then stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

'Hold on tight you guys…'

She didn't wait for any sort of reply, as she was already blazing down the corridor, sprinting as fast as she could.

* * *

Felix slid down the hall, feigning sleepiness. Jenna had found him as he exited his room to trail after Emi.

'How could I Ignore Jenna's remark. She would get very suspicious if I just walked off. I haven't been out of my room for five whole hours.'

He let Jenna drag him across the long passageways, presumably taking him to the dining hall where Garet and Isaac were. He wasn't going to enjoy this interrogation at all.

'How do I explain the situation anyway? 'Hi guys I just shut myself in my room to transport someone here from another world.''

He just knew they weren't going to believe him. But the more time he took explaining the situation, the likelier the chance Emi would have time to escape. He sighed. Once again he was worrying over her.

His worries were interrupted as Jenna unceremoniously let go of his wrist, making his head connect with the stone floor, the impact very audible. Isaac and Garet had paused in the friendly bickering they enjoyed so much as Jenna slammed the open door to the dining hall.

Felix only laid there, his thoughts drifting back through the clouds. He only noticed the presence of the others when their shadows fell across his face. Garet was grinning from ear to ear, while Isaac held his face neutral, though he couldn't stop his mouth from trying to break into a smile. Jenna was off to the side, still fuming over having to drag him here. Felix closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable outburst. It never came.

All three of his friends were now hovering above him, worry and concern twisting their expressions.

"Felix…what happened? You haven't been yourself lately."

He contemplated making up a lie. He knew instantly that they wouldn't believe whatever he could make up.

'Not that the truth is any easier to believe…'

"Well…I don't know how to explain what happened."

They were still staring at him. His curiosity bubbling over, Garet knelt down next to Felix's reclined form.

"Would it have anything to do with the disappearance of our Djinni?"

Felix noticed his voice lacked any of its normal humor or mirth. Garet really was concerned over what had occurred.

'Well this is a surprise…'

He certainly hadn't expected the oaf to draw so accurate of a connection between the two situations.

When Felix didn't reply, the other three knew Garet's inquiry had hit dead in the black. Felix sighed glumly. One way or another they were going to force the truth out of him. Maybe he should just tell the truth…

"I was in a dream of another world, saved a person that was trapped there, and brought them back here. Now all of the Djinn are off helping in the escape."

He closed his eyes, blocking out the incredulous looks the other three Adepts were sporting. He _knew_ they wouldn't believe the story when he told the truth.

'I have to be careful not to let anything regarding Emi slip. Garet won't let me see the light of day if I do.'

The other three Adepts had moved off to one of the tables, probably sitting down, eating and discussing how insane he was.

'Emi, Echo…please be safe.'

* * *

Emi dashed down one corridor after another, her muffled footsteps echoing softly against the large walls. Using the mental clues given to her by her Djinni passengers, navigating was only a matter of timing, working not to slam into a wall.

'Wow…This place really is a maze…'

She had been running for what seemed like ages now, turning down one passageway after the next.

'Though getting out of here is like running in the dark through the woods; you don't know where you're going and you can only hope you don't run into something you don't want to.'

/Relax, Emi. Three more hall lengths then take a left. We're almost at the entrance./

She made the turn at the correct junction, only to find herself face-to-face with four guards on break.

'Crap. What do we do now guys?'

/Forge, Flint, Cannon and Kindle you stay and take care of these nuisances. Emi, just shove past them./

Both parties separated, four colored streaks flying towards the faces of the still chatting soldiers. Amidst their cries of shock, for the escape crew had decided not to actually harm anyone they met, Emi jostled her way past between their flailing arms.

'Ugh. The alarm is out now.'

The guards' cries would most likely alert any more passers by that something was up. The four Djinni they had left behind couldn't hold off the soldiers behind them for long either.

'And I don't have enough help if they start calling for reinforcements…'

/We'll make it Emi. Two more junctions then take a right. Then we're on the runway to the castle entrance./

Once again this bracket of hallways held more adversaries.

'These must be the reinforcements…Hold on my friends, I'm going to jump!'

Emi put on a burst of speed, tucking her legs underneath her as she sailed over the astonished faces of her would-be captors. As she touched down, they spun around, ready to start chasing her.

/Five intersections left! We can make it!/

The end of this maze in sight, Emi willed her tired legs into another burst of speed. The two guards stationed at the entrance heard her loud footsteps, raising their spears to block her getaway.

"Halt! What are you doing? Wait, I haven't seen you here before."

"You're coming with us little lady!"

'I'm not going to let these fools stop me!'

As she neared the exit, Emi only ran faster. Five meters away, she dropped into a crouch, sliding on the slick marble underneath the guards' crossed spears.

/Granite, Fever you're up! Think you can stall our escape?/

Emi felt lighter as the two small forms hurdled off her shoulders. Echo remained her only passenger, clutching her hair in his captain's seat on her head. She was out of the castle, but couldn't stop yet. Her tiny friends could only buy her a marginal amount of time to get through Vale town.

'C'mon Echo! Their support should not go to waste!'

Bounding entirely over the flight of stairs connecting the town and the castle, Emi made her way, burying herself in the bustling crowds.

'Djinni, Felix…stay alive and well.'

* * *

Felix was still lying on the marble floor, contemplating sneaking out of the mess hall to follow Emi. Then there were six small weights that appeared on top of him, piled upon one another with excitement. He opened his eyes confused to see only six Djinni. Where was Echo…?

/Felix we've succeeded! Emi is now out of the castle, making her way through Vale town now. Echo is currently accompanying her as she escapes./

'You guys were spotted during the castle escape weren't you?'

/Yes…/

The chorus of replies sounded a tad ashamed at their misfortune. Felix smiled at them, happy at least for Emi to be out of the castle.

'If Emi is outside then you did your job. Good work!'

The squeaky cheers brought the other Adepts over from where they huddled, eating a late lunch. It took a moment for them to find their voices as the joyous Djinni disappeared, rejoining the Adepts who they belonged to. Isaac spoke up first, penetrating blue eyes fixed upon Felix.

"You were telling the truth then?"

Felix nodded, then scowled, his thoughts drifting back to what had happened during Emi's flight.

"The escape crew encountered some…resistance from a few of the castle guards. Currently the ones involved are in hot pursuit in Vale town."

"I intend to follow them. Besides, Echo is still with her."

His mind railed at him for the slip. He watched his fellow Adepts cast a glance at each other, silently exchanging thoughts with their eyes. Felix was already at the door when they looked back. It was Isaac who held him back, stopping him in his tracks with his voice.

"You know what you are leaving behind, Felix"

Felix sighed in resignation. He was leaving behind his friends, his duty, his honor, and his home. But he couldn't just shut out Emi's premonition, nor the magnitude of what it meant to Weyard. He remained silent, his decision unwavering in his eyes.

Jenna, Garet and Isaac stole another glance at each other. They knew what they had to do.

"If you're leaving brother, I'm coming too. You're all I have left in this world."

Isaac shook his head before walking over to where the siblings stood side by side. He looked long and hard into Felix's eyes, as if trying to determine something from them alone. He didn't like what he saw.

"I'm coming as well. Something about that tale nags at my conscience. Besides, you wouldn't be throwing away so much for something trivial. That just wouldn't be you."

Garet still stood back, wondering what was going on. When the other three turned to leave without him he ran up behind them.

"I'm coming too! Don't leave me behind here all alone Isaac!"

Felix only looked up at the roof which blocked out the sky. Trust his friends to want to join in the fun.

"There's no time to waste. Let's get moving!"

* * *

Emi hurried her way through the crowd, ignoring the glares of anger people shot at her as she shoved past. It had only taken minutes for the combined troop of ten castle guards to shake off the small Djinni resistance and wade into the mass of people behind her.

'Shit. They're gaining on me. It won't take long for the people to realize I'm their target.'

She couldn't let that happen. But getting through this bustling marketplace was hell. The guards were almost upon her now, with the crowd parting before them. Frantically she began tearing at people, elbowing them out her way, moving towards one of the wooden buildings.

'Luna, Sol, wish me luck.'

Her eyes flashed open as she drew her Shamshir. Just as her pursuers reached her position, she slammed the tip of the blade into the wooden wall. It sunk into the lumber with little resistance.

Nimble as a cat, Emi used the wedged blade as both a handhold and a footrest, springing onto the thatch roof. She had no time to waste dallying. Sprinting off in the opposite direction of the castle entrance, she used the roofs as platforms; jumping between houses whenever a gap presented itself. It was then that the first arrow whizzed past her head. This definitely wasn't a situation she wanted to be in.

'Echo, be my eyes! I'll try to get us out of here as fast as I can.'

/Roger, Cap'n!/

Dodging arrows while sprinting across rooftops took all of her attention; Emi failed to notice that her drifting off course. When she glanced up, all she saw was the grey stone wall that encircled Vale. She had missed the entrance by a wide mark. She wasn't going to make it there without getting shot in the process. Plucking Echo off of his perch, she smiled at him sadly.

'I'm going to jump again, using my Psynergy to boost us up. It will be a little rough, so hold on okay?'

Clutching Echo in one hand, she used the other to summon the strongest Gale she could, jumping at the apex of the wind's strength. She felt herself lifted up into the air with some difficulty. She forced more power into the winds that supported her weight.

/Emi no! You'll kill yourself if you add any more Psynergy to the winds!/

Then they were over the wall.

Emi watched as the forest on the other side approached at an alarming rate, her world fading to grey, then black.

"Felix…"

* * *

I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out, though I worry over how I played Felix's character. It's been what… only 2 days since the last chapter?

I don't know how I keep churning out these 6,000+ (It's turning into 7000+) word chapters

Please Review!

-ZGS


End file.
